Overcoming Influence
by ceceprincess1217
Summary: With their past influenced by another, will Edward and Bella fight to have the future they deserve? FAGE 10
1. Chapter 1

FAGE 10: Reborn

Title: Overcoming Influence

Written for: DeJean Smith

Written By: ceceprincess1217

Rating: M

Prompt used: Library, sport, writing/writer

Summary: With their past influenced by another, will Edward and Bella fight to have the future they deserve? FAGE 10

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

community/FAGE-Reborn/113100/

** _Here is my FAGE entry! I was given a prompt and then I had to create a story around it for DeJean Smith. I hope she enjoys it as much as I did writing it!_

 _**It's a tad angsty for my taste!** LOL_

 _Posting throughout the day today._

Chapter 1

 **May 2019**

The Stanford Daily Newspaper office is bustling at the seams as students rush around to make the final deadline. With only days left before the graduation edition is due, the entire paper is on high alert.

Edward Cullen sits at his desk hunched over his laptop typing away, his green eyes are on the screen as his wild auburn hair flops around on his head.

"Cullen!" Tanya Denali, his editor, shouts as she walks over to him.

He doesn't look up at her as the blonde stands over him with her hands on her hips. "Crowley is out with food poisoning; I need you to take over the Bella Swan story."

Edward stops typing, his heart rate increasing more by the second. He can't write a story about Bella Swan, there is no way in hell.

Steadying his nerves, he glares up at Tanya. She's got to be fucking kidding him. "No. I don't do sports, besides you know I can't," he says with disgust in his voice.

She's such a nasty piece of work; he can't believe she's asking him to do the article.

The only way around doing the piece is to be his usual asshole self and refuse.

"I don't really care what excuse you're giving. You're not at the fucking Times yet! So while you're still writing for the school newspaper you'll take orders from me," she says as she folds her arms across her large breasts.

Edward is one of the final two candidates up for the position as a lifestyle reporter at The New York Times. Interning there has given him a tremendous boost. It also helps that a friend of his brother-in-law, Jacob, is a managing editor.

Graduation is in two weeks, and he can't wait to get away from everything. A fresh start in New York is just what is needed, for everyone.

He shakes his head, not believing his ears. She must still be upset he turned her down at that newspaper party last month. He doesn't shit where he eats, and even if he did, it wouldn't be with Tanya Denali.

His life is complicated enough without adding any undue drama.

"Find someone else. I'm not doing a fucking sports piece. I need to finish my article on the economy we're entering into as a graduating class," he says adamantly as he points to his computer.

"Cullen, the women's soccer team is the Division One National Champions, and Bella Swan is the star who overcame her own personal struggles to get our girls there. Now call fucking Tyler and get his notes and have the fucking story turned in by Friday, or you can kiss your recommendation from Banner goodbye," she says coldly.

He glares at her, taking a deep breath. He knows the only reason she's editor is because she's fucking their faculty head. Tanya is a good writer, he can't deny that, but she isn't better than he is, and they both were up for the job when the last editor graduated last year.

"I'll be glad when I never have to see you a-fucking-gain, Denali." He slams his computer down before standing and rushing out of the office.

The recommendation from Banner is the last thing he needs to complete his portfolio and his job application for The Times, but he knows one word from her will ruin everything. If he ever wants to get out from under his sister's claws he needs that endorsement to make his own way in the Journalist field.

Bob Banner was once a brilliant journalist that had reported from all over the world and was once up for a Pulitzer Prize. Edward once idolized the man when he first came to Stanford, but soon he realized that Banner was no longer led by journalism ethics ... but by his cock.

Edward angrily leaves The Daily office. Once he reaches and enters his black Nissan Maxima his hands slam against the steering wheel.

"Fuck!" he shouts.

Calming himself, he dials Tyler, putting him on the Bluetooth.

"Ugh, Cullen, sorry about this, man. Lauren is on a learning how to make sushi kick _,_ and it's going to kill us all." Tyler's voice is loud over the radio system.

"Yeah, I hope you all feel better," Edward says with fake concern.

He could give two shits about Tyler and his scatterbrained fiancée that half of the campus has fucked.

"Thanks, man. Look, to be honest, I don't have much. I have a few ideas jotted down and some questions, but fucking Bella Swan insisted on reviewing my questions and dictating the focus of the story. I get she's private, but the bitch acts like she's the fucking president."

Edward grips the steering wheel, his face hard as he tries to control his temper at Tyler for calling Bella a bitch.

"Hey, watch it! Since you're the one bailing on your fucking article, I don't think you can call anyone a bitch," Edward spits out, wanting to tell him that he fucked Lauren freshmen year and she's constantly throwing herself at him whenever he sees her, even with Tyler's ring on her finger.

Bella Swan is many things, but a bitch isn't one of them. Well only when provoked.

"Ease up, man! I just meant the woman acts like she's the only one something like this has happened to. Anyway, I'll send you what I have, but it's really not much. You can put your own Cullen twist on it." You can hear the sarcasm in Tyler's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, just email me everything you have." Edward ends the call before Tyler can say another word.

Driving through campus, he tries to center his thoughts before he reaches his destination.

His heart is in his throat, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles are turning white.

All because he has to see Bella Swan, and he isn't supposed to, not today, anyway.

 **~OI~**

Adrenaline pumps through her veins as she stands stretching her body. Bella Swan's long ponytail touches the grass of the soccer field as players walk past her, shouting their goodbyes.

"Keep in touch, Bella!" a young girl calls out as she walks past.

"Sure thing, Bree. Enjoy your summer, and I expect to see you all in the championship again in December!" Bella stands to smile as a few other girls leave the field.

"I still can't believe this is it," her coach, Rose McCarty, says, walking over to her.

Bella smiles at the tall blonde woman who has been a rock to her for her entire college career.

"It's not like it's forever. You and Emmett are like family." Bella gives the woman a hug, standing on her tiptoes.

At five feet five inches, Bella is one of the shortest soccer forwards in the game, but her speed and agility make up for her size.

"I know, but I still see the little freshman that came here from Forks Washington four years ago and now you're a grown woman." Rose wipes away a tear.

"Don't cry!" Bella says, picking up her duffle bag from her feet.

"I can't help it. You girls are like my kids and whenever the time comes for one of you to leave I'm a mess." Rose smiles at her.

"I know, but this isn't goodbye. In fact, I'll see you when my mother gets here. You know I need you as a buffer between us," Bella says, running her hands through her hair.

"I know it's been a rough two-years, Bella, but you've come through it like a true champ." Rose squeezes her shoulder.

"I couldn't have done any of it without you." Bella bumps Rose's shoulder as they walk off the field and into the parking lot.

Stopping in front of her Audi Q3, she reaches into her duffle bag for her key fob.

"It's been a joy for me, you know that. Not being able to have my own kids, this year has been an honor, Bella. I just wish you would change your mind-"

"No, Coach. I don't want to talk about this again," she says, cutting Rose off mid-sentence. "The choice was made a long time ago and not by me," Bella says, getting upset. "I'm sorry, I have to go so Angela can get home."

"Okay, FaceTime me later at least!" Rose says, waving at her.

"We will, I promise." Bella gets into her car, taking deep breaths and willing the tears not to fall.

She won't mourn what could've been. She made her decision, and she's sticking to it.

The drive to her apartment is uneventful as she ticks off a million things she has to do once she gets there. The move to Seattle is going to be a huge undertaking, and it is a last-minute decision; one her mother insists upon.

Her mother insiststhey come home to Forks, but Bella can't bear the thought of living at home after being on her own for four years. She enjoys her freedom too much to give it up completely to her mother.

Her plan, up until a few months ago, was to go to New York, but now there's no point. She knows the right choice is to be closer to home and people that love them.

Pulling up to her townhouse, her eyes go wide at the sight of the black Maxima sitting in front of her building.

Rage fills her, and she throws her car into park before jumping out.

Edward gets out of his car, holding his hands up in surrender. "Baby, calm down-"

"Don't fucking call me baby! What the hell are you doing here?" She marches up to him, poking him in his shoulder.

"Jesus, Bella! Do we have to do this every fucking time?" he asks, following behind her as she walks to her door.

"Leave, you're only welcome here on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Today is Wednesday." She shoves the key into the lock, opening the door and then turning around to block his entry.

Edward sighs out in frustration, his eyes roaming over Bella's sweaty form. Her messy hair clinging to her beautiful face. Sadness fills him as he takes in the angry, hurt person in front of him.

She is still the most beautiful woman to him, but they can never go back to when things were great between them.

His weakness allowed others to come between them, and there is no coming back from that. Not for Bella.

"Bella, I have to run and cook Ben's dinner, or you know he'll order pizza when my back is turned." Angela Webber, a plump elderly woman with gray hair, opens the door wider to reveal a bouncing baby girl in her arms.

Twelve-month-old Elsie is the spitting image of her father with reddish auburn curls that sit messily on her cherub little face with the brightest green eyes, the exact match of Edward's.

The baby's eyes go from Bella to Edward, and then excitedly reaches out for Edward, babbling away.

"Da da da da da," she says happily, trying to get out of the older woman's arms.

"Hey, Princess, how's Daddy's big girl today? I missed you," Edward says, taking the baby from Angela's arms and kissing her downy hair.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't know you were out here." Angela looks from Edward to Bella. "I can stay if you want me to."

"No it's fine, you better get home before Ben orders wings too." Bella stands in the doorway and waits for Angela to leave.

Once the older woman is out of earshot, she holds her arms out, and Edward reluctantly hands over their daughter. Bella adjusts her hold on Elsie before turning around and placing the baby in her playpen.

Edward waits just inside the door, wanting nothing more but to come inside with his family.

Bella walks back over to the door, holding onto it for strength. It's been months since she's been able to be around Edward alone, without Alice, their court-appointed intermediary.

"Baby, can I come in? I need to talk to you, it's important," he pleads with her.

"No, and stop calling me baby. You know perfectly well that you aren't supposed to be here without Alice." Her voice comes out shakily.

"God damn it, Bella! Will you please stop this bullshit. I don't need a court-appointed intermediary to see my fucking daughter. Once we get to New York we really need to stop all this shit," he says, getting upset.

Bella bites her lip nervously. She'll mention it when Alice is between them, there's no point in arguing with him now, she thinks to herself.

"You need to go. I don't want you here, Edward." She begins closing the door.

"Wait, fuck. Tyler has food poisoning, and Tanya assigned me the article he's supposed to write on you." Edward shifts nervously.

"That's great, you've been assigned the article. I'm sure you can write how poor Bella Swan fell in love with Edward Cullen and he fucked her over and broke her heart, all because of his family." She wipes angrily at the tears that are now falling freely.

He reaches out, taking her in his arms, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Baby," he whispers.

"Stop it! I'm not your baby." She pushes him away forcefully. "Now say goodbye to Elsie and come back at your court-appointed time." She steps aside to allow him entrance to her apartment.

Edward walks over to his daughter, picking her up and kissing her cheeks. "Daddy will see you tomorrow, Princess. I love you." He sits Elsie back down in the playpen before walking back to the door.

"Bella, if I don't do this article, Tanya is going to make sure Banner doesn't do my recommendation letter, and I need that letter for my portfolio." He stands in front of her, pleading.

"I can't do this right now," she says angrily.

"Fine, I'll send you the questions. I'll write the same story he was going to write." He takes her by the hand, looking into her eyes. "I know you hate me and that's on me. I'll spend the rest of my fucking life trying to make it up to you if you let me, Bella."

Taking her hand away, she shakes her head back and forth. "Just leave, Edward. None of it matters anymore."

Edward runs his hands through her hair. "I'm sorry, baby, for everything."

He leaves the house and Bella closes the door behind him as the tears fall and her heart breaks all over again.

"Da da da da," Elsie says from her playpen, reaching out to the now vacant space where her father stood moments ago.

 **A/N: Anybody still with me? I know I'm not angsty at all! It's a little bit of a ride, but come on if you know me you know that I have to have an HEA! Come on man! We're going back in time to see how these kids got to this point! FYI, FAGE means:** **Fic Awesome Gift Exchange! (who knew!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_We're going back in time._

Chapter 2

 **Two Years Earlier**

June 2017, New York

Edward lazily walks onto the subway noting how crowded it already is at seven in the morning. It's only week two of his internship at the New York Times, and he loves every second of this crazy city.

For the first time in his life, he can be free, without worry that his sister will constantly be checking up on him and monitoring every step of his life. He loves her and appreciates everything she and her husband, Jacob, have done for him, but sometimes it's as if he can't fucking breathe with her constant mothering.

Their parents died when he was only thirteen years old. Leah was twenty-eight and had only been married to Jacob for a year. He knew it was never in their plan to take in an orphaned, thirteen-year-old boy who was so mad at the world for taking away his parents.

Scanning the crowded subway car, his eyes stop on a familiar woman. Not expecting to ever see anyone he knows in New York, he excitedly weaves his way through the commuters to stand in front of her.

Bella sighs out in frustration as a shadow looms over her, interrupting her reading. She continues reading and listening to her music, for everything she loves about New York, the subway isn't one of them. She would take a taxi everywhere if she could, but she avoids asking her mother for a dime any chance she gets.

A hand reaches out and tips up her book, shocking her in the process. She looks up, prepared to give the person a piece of her mind and is immediately captured by the green eyes of Edward Cullen.

They have matching infectious smiles as they stare at each other. Removing her headphones, she looks up at Edward.

"Bella Swan, what are you doing so far away from Stanford?" he asks, bending down so she can hear him.

"Edward Cullen, is it really you or am I dreaming?" she asks with a fake Southern accent.

"You're awake, but it's good to know you dream about me as much as I dreamed about you last semester," he says, a crooked grin on his handsome face.

Last semester they were paired together in Media Psychology. At the time she was dating a guy on the men's soccer team, Riley, and he was dating Jane.

He shudders at the thought of Jane Volturi, remembering how she and his sister would constantly hint that he should propose. One time, he even caught Leah letting Jane wear his mother's engagement ring. He took it from his sister after that; it was left to him after all, so he should keep it.

That was his last straw. Leah, was not happy to see Jane go but go she did, thanks to Edward. It may have been after being in a dead end relationship for a year, and it was months of being tagged team by Leah and Jane, but finally, he was able to stand up to his sister and break up with Jane.

"I don't dream about you," she lied, smiling up at him, the blush on her cheek telling him something different.

The train comes to a stop, and someone gets up, freeing the space beside Bella. Edward takes a seat next to her still smiling at finding her in a city with over eight million people.

"What are you doing here? What stop do you get off at? Is your number the same?" He asks her question after question.

Bella giggles, throwing her long dark hair over her shoulder. "I'm interning at Deutsch Advertising Agency. I get off at Thirty-Fourth Street, and yes, my number is still the same. You have it from our many study sessions, I assume?" she asks, knocking her shoulder into his.

"Of course, I'd never delete a pretty face," he teases. "I'd love to hang out since we're both here, that is, if Riley wouldn't mind," he asks, hoping that like him she's now free.

Taking out his phone, Edward quickly locates her number and sends her a text

During their class together, he often wished he could've asked her out, she was absolutely gorgeous, and her athletic body kept him up at night ... especially when she would run into class wearing short shorts and spandex workout tops.

"Riley has no say, we broke up." Her voice has no hint of pain or remorse. "Are you interning at the Times?" she asks, remembering he mentioned he was going to apply.

"I am. It's not as glamorous as I thought, but I'm learning a lot, and it's only my second week." He's pushed closer to her as a large woman squeezes in the small space beside him.

Bella tries to hide her chuckle, her eyes meeting his in a private joke. Wrapping his free arm around her, he leans in to whisper in her ear. "I'm glad you find my discomfort amusing."

She bites her bottom lip, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him.

Many times during the semester she wanted to be single just to be with him, run her fingers through his wild hair. There were two problems, she had a boyfriend at the time, and he had a girlfriend.

Remembering herself, she shifts, trying to make some space between them. "How's Jane?" she asks, remembering his girlfriend.

Edward stares at her plump lips and large brown eyes. "Who?" he asks, confused.

"Jane? I thought that was the name of your girlfriend at the time," she says in bewilderment.

"Oh, yeah, Jane. Who knows, she's probably planning her wedding to my sister. They seem to have gotten each other in the breakup," he jokes. But he remembers the awkward situation when Jane was _conveniently_ at his parents' house when he went to drop off his car and have his brother-in-law take him to the airport before leaving town.

"She's still close to your sister?" she asks, remembering the constant texts from his sister during study sessions.

"Next stop, Thirty-Fourth Street, Penn Station," the robotic voice calls out over the speaker.

"This is me," she says hesitantly, not wanting their time together to end.

"I'll get off with you; I'm only going to Forty-Second Street. I can walk." He stands, putting his hand on her back to guide her out of the crowded subway car.

Edward holds Bella close as they make their way through the crowded underground tunnels in rush hour. People jostle around like sardines in an overstuffed can making their way down one set of stairs and then up another.

Homeless men and women stand every few feet begging, singing, or just shuffling back and forth.

"God, it's so sad. So many homeless people," Bella says, looking at a woman with a sign saying she has to feed her children.

Edward urges her on, not wanting her to get knocked down or lost in the crowd.

"Yeah, it is, but if you give every homeless person in New York a dollar, you'll be in the poorhouse." They trudge up the three flights of stairs with the rest of the early morning commuters.

Once they reach the crowded sidewalk, they both take deep breaths of fresh air. Bella pulls Edward to the crosswalk, turning to him.

"I know you have to get to work." She looks up at him.

"I'm walking you, now which way?" he asks.

She shakes her head, pulling him along. "I don't want you to be late,"

"I won't. Besides, how else am I going to get you to go out with me?" he teases as they walk past a large AMC movie theater, a Five Guys, and other eateries before reaching the advertising agency where Bella works.

They stop in front of the large glass doors as people enter, passing security. Bella pulls out her ID card, looking up at Edward.

"You could just ask," she says, grinning at him.

"Will you go out with me, Bella? Tonight, if you can, if not, tomorrow, or the next day, or the next. I can't lose you in this big city." Edward tilts his head to the side waiting for her answer.

"Tonight. Text me; now go before you're late." She pushes him away, shaking her head as she makes her way into the building.

Edward looks down at his watch, noting in a panic he only has twenty minutes before he has to get to work.

Spotting a free taxi, he runs to the curb throwing out his hand and yelling, "Taxi!"

The cab swerves over nearly missing another cab and stops in front of Edward.

He jumps in with a huge grin on his face, happy that he ran into Bella Swan in New York City of all places.

It really is a small world after all.

 **~OI~**

Staring at herself in the mirror, she turns around. Her arms are starting to look a little flabby from not practicing or working out over the past few weeks. The modest sundress shows off her toned legs and ample cleavage, her hair hangs down her shoulders in curls, and she runs her hands through it to give it a messy look.

She is going out with Edward Cullen.

It's fucked up, she knows it ... but a few times when Riley kissed her, she wished it was him.

"So, who is this guy? He goes to Stanford?" Charlotte, one of Bella's roommates for the summer, asks.

Her red hair is up in a ponytail, freckles on display as her green eyes survey the younger woman.

Charlotte was on the soccer team and graduated from Stanford last year. Coach Rose had put Bella in contact with her in case she knew of any rooms for rent. It just so happened one was available in her apartment with her girlfriend, Tia.

"Yes, if you must know, we had Media Psychology together; he's a journalism major," Bella explains as she puts on her makeup.

As an athlete, most people don't expect her to care about her appearance too much, but she does enjoy dressing up and being girly sometimes. When she's playing the game or working out, she's in total athlete mode, but off the field, she's a real girl.

"I want his name, social security number, and closest living relative, young lady," Charlotte says, giving Bella a stern look.

Bella rolls her eyes, laughing. "Relax Coach Junior."

"I promised Coach that I would look out for you while you were here and I happen to have gotten attached to you these last three weeks." Charlotte sits on Bella's bed.

"Yes, Mammi, yes!" Tia, Charlotte's girlfriend, says entering the room. "I'd definitely do you."

"Thanks for the offer, but no," Bella teases, shaking her head at the eccentric Latino.

Tia's gorgeous but a little much to take at first. She's all fire and sass compared to Charlotte who is just sweet and nice.

Bella, never one to back down from anything, took on the new experience with an open mind, enjoying the easy friendship that came with living with the couple.

The downstairs buzzer rings throughout the Brooklyn brownstone, and Tia runs to answer it. Bella follows behind her.

"Si?" Tia says in her best Spanish accent.

"Ummm, is Bella around?" Edward asks, sounding confused.

"No Habla Inglés," Tia jokes.

Bella pushes her out of the way, laughing at her antics. "Ignore her. I'm on my way down."

Bella presses the buzzer to let him in the building but not up to the apartment. The second door has to be opened from the inside.

Grabbing her purse, Bella goes to the door. "We're coming too," Charlotte says, walking up behind Bella.

"Yeah, young lady. What do you think this is?" Tia says, waving her finger and swirling her neck with fake attitude.

Bella rolls her eyes and then walks out of the apartment closely followed by the couple. An automatic smile lights her face as she comes down the stairs to see Edward standing in the small hallway between the two entrance doors.

His face lights up as he takes in Bella, eyes roaming her body greedily the closer she gets to him.

"Yo, he's hot!" Tia says to Charlotte.

"Try to remember you don't like men," Charlotte tells her as Bella opens the door.

"Hi," she says breathlessly.

"Hey," he replies, smiling widely.

Charlotte steps forward, noticing the awestruck couple. "I'm Charlotte. I graduated Stanford last year. This is my girlfriend, Tia."

Tia steps forward, blinking rapidly. "Charmed, I'm sure," she says, shaking his hand.

"Well, I'll see you both later-" Bella starts, but Charlotte cuts her off.

"Not so fast, young lady. Edward, what's your number and the address to where you're staying?" Charlotte asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, no!" Bella says, pushing a laughing Edward out of the front doors.

"He could be a serial killer for all I know, and I promised Coach to look out for you," Charlotte says, following them outside.

"He's not a serial killer, he's a journalist." Bella shakes her head, escorting Edward down the stairs.

"That could be worse in this day and age!" Charlotte yells, watching the couple walk down the street.

Bella and Edward walk side-by-side laughing at Charlotte. "Sorry about her. She's insisting on mothering me because Coach Rose told her to look out for me.

"That's fine. I met Coach Rose last year, she's pretty intense, so I understand." He leads her down the street and toward the subway. "You look amazing, by the way," he says, not taking his eyes off her.

"Thanks, you found it okay?" she asks breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm actually not far from here. My parents bought a property in Crown Heights when my sister came here for college," he says as they continue to walk down the long Brooklyn streets.

"Oh wow. Do they come up and visit a lot or do you have the place to yourself?" she asks.

"Um, no they died in a car accident when I was thirteen." His voice shakes as they continue to walk.

Bella squeezes his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry, Edward. It must've been so hard growing up without them." She stops, looking up at him.

"Thank you, Bella. It was." They walk side by side for some time not saying a word. "My sister, Leah, and her husband changed their entire life to take care of me. They quit their jobs, left New York and moved back to San Francisco to raise me. Sometimes, it feels as if I can never repay her back for all she's done. Jacob is more relaxed than she is, but Leah continually reminds me of what they gave up for me.

Bella is quiet trying to digest what he said. She wants to hold her opinion until she meets his sister but it seems to her a little mean of her to constantly remind him of his parents 'death and her sacrifice.

"I'm glad I saw you on the subway, Bella Swan." He wraps one arm around her, pulling her close to his side.

She looks up at him smiling. "Me, too, Edward Cullen. Me too."

 **~OI~**

The small restaurant is filled to capacity as Edward and Bella sit across from each other, heads nearly touching. They hold hands, smiles on their faces.

"So, it's just you and your mother?" Edward asks, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

Bella shifts uncomfortably. "Yeah, my dad and her separated when I was little. Once their marriage ended, he decided there was no point seeing me either. He was kind enough to send birthday cards with twenty dollars every year." She takes a sip of her water.

"Damn, that's harsh. How about we don't talk about parents or sisters." He adds the last part. "It's just you and me."

"I like the sound of that." She smiles, intertwining their fingers. "Tell me, did you always know you wanted to be a journalist?"

"Not always, I did want to build rockets first," he jokes.

"Who didn't," she says as the waiter puts down their pizza. "This looks amazing."

"Ladies first," he says, releasing her hand. "Did you always want to get into advertising?" he asks as she puts a slice of pizza on her plate.

"No, I was a business major on my way to UDub, I had a spot on the soccer team and everything, but at the last possible second a spot on the Stanford team opened up along with the scholarship. I decided to drop everything and follow my dreams of advertising and soccer." She takes a bite of pizza.

"Wow. You changed just like that? Why?" he asks before taking a bite of his own pizza.

"UDub, being a business major wasn't my dream. It was my mother's, and I didn't want her to continue ruling my life anymore. Plus Stanford's soccer team is one of the best." Bella stared at him as he looked at her in awe.

"I envy you that. My sister is a little overbearing." He shakes his head.

"No parents or sisters, right?" she teases.

"Right. Only us tonight," he agrees before taking a sip of his drink. "How did you get into soccer?" he asks.

"I've been playing as long as I can remember. I love everything about it, and when I'm on that field, nothing else matters. Just me and the ball." A smile as bright as the sun lights up her face and Edward stares at her, basking in her happiness.

"I understand. I feel that way about journalism. The search for the truth and being honest and non-bias has always been a pursuit of mine. When I'm writing a story, nothing else matters but reporting that truth and staying true to the story," he says earnestly.

"Well, watch out Anderson Cooper," she jokes, and he smiles, shaking his head.

"Hey, that's an insult. I would never do TV," he says seriously.

"I don't see why not, you're definitely good looking enough for it," she tells him without thinking.

"You think I'm good looking?" he asks, a flirtatious smirk on his lips.

"Shut up. You know I do," she tells him before licking her lips as they stare at each other.

They continue eating their pizza and enjoying each other's company.

Bella sits beside Edward holding his arm as the carriage moves through Central Park. She's still laughing at his cheesy romantic gesture, yet loving how much she is enjoying herself.

"I can't believe you really paid for a carriage ride through Central Park." She laughs for what seems to be the hundredth time.

"I don't know why it's so unbelievable. I've always wanted to take one, and I knew you would enjoy it," he says, wrapping his arm around her.

She snuggles in closer to him. "I am enjoying it. I just didn't know you were so cheesy. You were always so serious."

He looks down at her, their lips almost touching. "I can be very cheesy with the right girl," he says before closing the small space between them and capturing her lips with his.

Losing herself in the kiss, Bells wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him. Her body feels as if it is on fire and there is no one she would rather be with on this cheesy horse-drawn carriage ride than Edward Cullen.

 **~OI~**

Walking up to Bella's apartment building, they both find it difficult to keep their eyes and hands off each other.

"Can I see you tomorrow? And the day after that?" Edward asks, bending down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes, to both," she says, stopping in front of her building.

She steps up to the second step from the bottom and turns to face him. She's slightly taller than him standing at this height.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulls her to him looking up at her. "And the day after that?" he whispers against her lips.

"Yes." Her fingers intertwine into his wild hair, pulling his lips to hers.

She takes his lips hungrily as his hands find a home on her plump behind. He squeezes, wanting her closer to him. Their tongues glide against each other as if they are old lovers. They both groan in pleasure as one of Edward's hand travel up her back to grip at her neck.

Taking a step back, his grip on her waist tightens as she hangs in the air. Their kiss is urgent and greedy, as they ravish each other hungrily wanting so much more than they can do on a street in Brooklyn.

Setting her back down on the step, his lips travel to the column of her long neck, feasting on her as she moans in pleasure.

"Edward," she says, her neck dropping back to give him better access.

"Damn, baby, I want you so bad," he says, his voice full of need.

Her body shivers when he calls her baby, and she wishes like nothing else that he would call her that for the rest of her life.

"Don't mind us," Tia says as she and Charlotte squeeze past the couple on their steps.

Edward and Bella break apart. Bella's cheeks redden as Edward beams at her, licking his lips. The taste of her still fresh on his tongue.

"Well that must've been some date," Charlotte says as she opens the door.

Once they are alone again, Edward brings Bella to him for a searing kiss, causing her to nearly stumble off the step into him.

She giggles, squeezing his neck for balance.

"I'm glad I saw you on that subway, baby," he whispers, staring into her eyes.

Another shiver runs through her, and she closes her eyes, once again enjoying the sound of the endearment on his plump lips.

"I'm glad you saw me too." She runs her fingers through his hair. "I better go. I'm sure they're dying to ask me a hundred questions."

Bending down she presses her lips to his again, wanting nothing more but to kiss him for all her days.

"Mmmm, I'll pick you up from work tomorrow." Edward takes a step back, trying to walk away from her.

"Okay. Text me when you get home," she tells him, turning away.

Taking her by the hand, he turns her around once more. Capturing her mouth, he kisses her desperately one last time. Bella hums in contentment, her body on fire as Edward holds the back of her neck firmly.

The kiss slows to chaste pecks as Edward takes another step back, this time holding Bella's fingertips with his own. "Good night, Beautiful."

"Goodnight," she whispers, watching him walk backward down the street.

Once he is a couple of houses down, he gives her a wave before turning around and walking away.

Bella presses her fingertips to her still sensitive lips with a smile on her face as she enters the brownstone.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_We're staying in the past for a while!_

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Past**_

"Great job today, Bella. I loved the ad you came up with," Victoria Thompson says as she and Bella exit the elevator.

Bella adjusts the small overnight bag on her shoulders. "Thanks so much. I'm really learning a lot from you," Bella says sincerely, loving that the older Creative Director has taken a liking to her work and ideas.

"I'm glad," Victoria says, watching as a large smile graces Bella's face when she locks eyes with the sexy guy standing out front. "Is that him?" she asks.

"Yes, that's him," Bella says before walking through the doors.

Edward approaches, bending to press his lips to hers hungrily. Gripping the front of his shirt, she meets his kiss with the same fervor, wanting him.

"Bye, Bella, have a good weekend," Victoria says as she giggles to herself.

"I'm sorry, bye! Have a good weekend." Bella wraps her arms around Edward's waist, snuggling closer to him. "That was Victoria, she thinks I'm going to be a really great Creative Director one day," she says, looking up at him.

"You are. I'm sorry I was so rude, but I haven't seen my girlfriend in almost twenty-four hours," he teases, kissing her on the lips lightly.

She giggles at him for calling her his girlfriend. "It's okay, I've sort of missed my boyfriend too," she sighs out, thinking of last night.

Last night was another hot and heavy make-out session at his apartment. She wanted nothing more but to stay with him and take their relationship further.

Finally.

It's been three weeks since they first saw each other on the subway, and they've seen each other practically every single day since. Most days are filled with dinner after work; weekends are filled doing some cheesy New York tourist things.

Bella wants to do everything, and Edward happily obliges her every need. They've been on several bus tours, seen the Statue of Liberty, went to the top of the Empire State Building, and picnics in the park where they've kissed under trees.

She has every weekend of their entire summer planned to perfection, and he is content to follow her around like a lovesick puppy.

Edward is more interested in trying new restaurants and takes several suggestions from his co-workers. After work, they wander around the city experiencing its excellent cuisine, then they make their way back to her apartment where each night ends with searing kisses that leaves them both in desperate need.

Although they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other, they have yet done anything other than kissing and heavy petting.

Until tonight.

Bella made up her mind last night that she has waited long enough. She isn't like her friend Jessica, who sometimes sleeps with a guy within an hour of meeting them. She doesn't hold anything against girls like that and sometimes envies their boldness, but she is more protective of herself.

She has to be. Being betrayed and abandoned by the one man who is supposed to love you no matter what has made her cautious, even in her youth.

Charlie Swan left his wife and daughter for another woman when Bella was eight years old. She was devastated, and when her daddy suddenly couldn't be bothered to visit her anymore, she lost all faith in the opposite sex. It couldn't be helped with her mother's constant man-bashing and trust issues.

Edward is the first guy she has ever truly let her guard down with. She feels so worshiped and loved whenever they are together, so it's no surprise she's falling so hard for him.

Edward takes the overnight bag off her shoulder, officially removing her from her thoughts. "What's this?" he asks as they begin walking down the street.

"It's an overnight bag," she teases him.

He stumbles, taken off guard. "Oh? Are you staying somewhere?" he asks, hopeful, as they maneuver through the busy New York street.

After weeks of being a gentleman, his resolve is slipping fast. He craves her and wants nothing more than to make her his as well as confess his undying love to her.

He's dated a lot of girls in the past, but none make him feel the way he does with Bella. She's everything to him and he thanks whatever higher power there is for bringing them together.

The only problem is, he still has yet to tell his sister, Leah, about her. He isn't ashamed of his relationship with Bella, but his sister wants to control every aspect of his life down to whom he dates, and right now she's stuck on Jane.

With every conversation she finds some way to bring up Jane. What she's done with Jane, how Jane comes to the house, how she's hired Jane for the summer at her law-firm. Which is ridiculous to him because Jane isn't even a Criminal Justice major.

It's so bad that Edward can't bear to speak with Leah anymore.

"I'm staying at my boyfriend's tonight, his birthday is Wednesday, so I figure I'll give him an early present," Bella says, squeezing his hand.

Edward stops in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling Bella to him. "Oh, fuck yes!" he says before kissing her passionately.

Bella holds on to his shirt for dear life, their tongues gliding together in an erotic dance.

A loud whistle is heard before someone shouts. "Get it, Bro!" Edward and Bella break apart to find that they have an audience and quickly walk away from the rowdy crowd.

"Let's go so I can ravish you freely at my place," he says, pulling her away from their onlookers.

Bella giggles as Edward extends his hand, trying to hail a cab during rush hour in New York City.

"Edward, a taxi will cost too much from here," she says, not wanting him to spend the money.

"Baby, it's fine. I can afford it," he says, holding out his hand.

Luck must be on their side because a cab pulls up and its passengers quickly exit.

She shakes her head, happiness bubbling up inside of her as they sit in the back of the taxi holding each other.

"Excited much?" she asks, teasing him.

He takes her hand and places it on his jean-covered hard cock. "Oh, I'm very excited, baby," he whispers in her ear before taking her lobe between his teeth.

She whimpers wantonly, loving his endearment for her. It's like liquid sex, and all he has to do is call her _'baby'_ and all is right in her world.

Bella turns to press her lips to his.

Edward's phone rings in his pocket, and he breaks their kiss, taking it out. He sighs in frustration when he sees his sister's name.

Bella looks down at the phone, rubbing his thigh, trying to soothe him, but it has the opposite effect. Ignoring his sister's call, he pulls her by the neck, their lips meeting hungrily.

The driver lets out a groan, but they are too wrapped up in each other to notice. Edward gives her one last kiss before he loses himself in the backseat of a cab. Looking down at her, he takes in her sexy work attire.

She's wearing tight black jeans, sexy peep toe heels and a simple white V-neck T-shirt. Her long dark hair flows freely down her shoulders.

"I don't know if I want you to look like this going to work, you look too damn good, baby." He nuzzles against her neck.

"I'm just an intern; no one pays attention to me," she says, craning her neck to give him better access.

"Oh trust me they are. I saw a few assholes checking you out when you were walking off the elevator," he says, squeezing her ass. "Who can blame them with this perfect fucking body."

"This body is the product of hard work on the soccer field." She throws her hands up.

She's always had to work hard; one extra piece of fried chicken; a second slice of cake and it goes straight to her ass.

"I know you've earned this body, baby, I'm sorry, but it's spectacular." He pulls her closer.

"Thank you. I was feeling a little flabby, so that's why I started running last week. I ran five miles this morning," she says, scooting closer to him.

"You're still running the route Charlotte and I mapped out for you, right?" he asks, worried about her running at five in the morning in Bed Stuy.

"Yes, dear. I'm still running the route you and mommy Charlotte created." She rolls her eyes at him.

Bella tries to control her attitude, but Edward is becoming more of a mother hen than Charlotte, and that's saying a lot since Charlotte is under strict instructions from her coach.

"And you're not getting flabby." He squeezes her tightly. "I can't wait to see you completely naked for me," he whispers in her ear, causing her to shiver.

She turns her head, capturing his lips greedily. Their tongues hungrily intertwine as want and passion ooze from both of them.

The taxi comes to a jolting halt in front of Edward's apartment.

"We're here!" the middle-aged cab driver yells out in frustration.

"Ah, thanks man," Edward says, taking out his card to pay.

Bella's eyes go to the total, and she tries to ignore it. The price for a taxi ride from Manhattan to Brooklyn isn't cheap, but Edward isn't really frugal nor does he have to be.

Unlike Bella who has to save every penny, since she defied her mother and went to Stanford instead of The University of Washington like Renee Higginbotham originally had planned.

When Bella informed her mother, the CEO and owner of the largest logging empire in Washington, that she was not going along with ' _The Plan'_ she had for Bella since she was nine-years-old, Renee Higginbotham financially cut off her daughter.

She still calls once a week, checking to see if Bella is ready to go back to U-Dub and continue with _'The Plan.'_ Bella is not and refuses to give in.

Entering the townhouse in Crown Heights is always such a shock for Bella.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen purchased the building in the nineties before the big Brooklyn gentrification, remodeling the two apartments, keeping one for themselves and one for Leah. Once they passed, Leah and Jacob rented out the garden level and kept the main apartment on the first and second stories for the family to stay in whenever in New York.

Closing the door to the main apartment, Edward flings his keys on the small desk at the door as Bella takes her shoes off, walking in and stretching out on the red sofa.

The walls are painted a stark white color clashing with the bold, colorful furniture. The narrow hall leads both upstairs and down before opening into the living room, dining room, and kitchen.

Despite its grandeur and stark decorations, Bella loves the apartment, especially the kitchen and the rooftop terrace.

Edward lies on top of her kissing her passionately. His fingers run through the silky strands of her hair. Bella's thighs open invitingly, and he grinds his hard cock against her.

"I want you so bad, baby," he whispers against her lips before kissing down her neck.

One of her hands rests on his cheek, his two-day growth making him look ruggedly sexy. She stares into his crisp green eyes, so in love with him only after such a short time. "Take me, Edward." Her voice is raspy and full of want.

Sitting abruptly, Edward stands and then flings Bella onto his shoulders.

"Edward!" she shouts out in shock.

He bolts up the stairs, desperate to be with her. His room is vastly different from the rest of the house. The colors are softer, with gray, blue and black. His mahogany wood bed sits just on the side of the large window, with blight blue floor-length curtains concealing them from the outside world.

He flings her on the bed, causing her to bounce happily, her heart overflowing with love for him.

She sighs out in contentment as she watches him undress. His body is muscular from years of lifting with his brother-in-law, and Bella is very pleased with the outcome.

Bella licks her lips as her eyes roam his firm muscles and six-pack, leading down to a very impressive V.

Standing, Bella begins removing her own clothes. Edward's fingers still on his jeans as he takes her in, wearing a silky black bra and panty set.

He gives her a sexy smirk, causing her to bite her bottom lip shyly.

"Take them off, baby. Now," he commands her.

Her body shivers from the authority in his voice.

Slowly, she reaches behind her, expertly unclipping her bra. It slides down her tan arms revealing creamy breasts and pert nipples.

Edward's tongue traces his top lip, as his eyes roam greedily. Her fingers trail down her body to the edges of her underwear. Holding his gaze, she pulls the panties down her legs. Once they're off, Bella stands and tosses them at Edward's feet.

Chuckling darkly, he pulls his boxers and jeans down, and Bella's eyes go wide as his hard cock bounces against his stomach.

"Get on the bed," he says gruffly.

"Bossy Edward is so damn sexy," she teases, crawling onto his queen size bed.

Walking to the bed, he starts tracing her ankles with his fingertips, slowly ghosting them up her shapely legs. Opening her legs wider, he kisses the inside of her left thigh, causing a moan to escape her throat.

"I've wanted you since the moment you walked into class, not caring about anything or anyone." He places another kiss on the inside of her right thigh.

"I wanted you too, so much." She runs her fingers through his hair as his tongue travels up her thigh.

Placing a kiss on her neatly trimmed pussy, one of his hands travels up her toned stomach to her breast, squeezing.

Tasting her for the first time causes a groan of pure, unadulterated pleasure to leave his mouth.

"Edward," she cries out as he feasts on her as if she's his last meal.

Arching her back, Bella grips his hair tightly, pulling him closer to where she needs him, where she wants him most.

The most erotic sounds fill the room as they lose themselves in each other. Never has any woman affected Edward in such a way. He wants to devour her whole and make her his for the rest of his days.

Sucking her clit into his mouth, Edward adds two fingers, pumping in and out of her, causing her to come undone. Bella's grip on his hair is almost to the point of unbearable, but he takes it all for her pleasure, for her.

"Ahh! Yes!" she yells as she comes down from the most amazing orgasm of her life.

"Mmmm," he moans around his fingers as he licks her juices off them. "You taste so fucking good, baby." Bending down he takes a nipple into his mouth to prove his point.

Feasting on one breast then the other, he enjoys the feel of her underneath him, writhing from the sensations that only he can bring to her.

Reaching down between them Bella wraps her hand around his cock, pumping him back and forth. "I need you now, Edward!" she practically growls out, demandingly.

Sitting on his knees, he reaches over to his bedside table, opening the top drawer grabbing a condom. He bought the box two weeks ago in hopes of making Bella his.

They spoke briefly about birth control last week, deciding to use condoms as well as her being on the pill.

He slides the condom on his hard dick, never breaking eye contact with her. She licks her lips in anticipation.

Lifting her up by her bottom, his lips find hers greedily, the head of his cock so close to where she is desperate to have him.

He pulls her to him as he pushes forward, connecting them, making them one.

"God baby, you feel so fucking good," he grits out.

"Edward," she whimpers his name as he moves her up and down on him.

His lips find her neck, and he greedily licks and sucks, while her hands find their home in his hair. Sensations control every move, every feeling, and they lose themselves, saying what they haven't yet uttered out loud with their bodies.

Tears slip from her eyes, emotions overflowing inside of her. Never before has Bella felt so much for a person, but with Edward, it's everything, and she wants to hold onto this feeling forever.

Kissing her tears away, Edward presses his lips to hers, taking her in a slow sensual kiss. Lying them both on the bed, he moves inside of her, overcome with emotion for this woman, his woman, and wanting to spend his life pleasing her. Now that he's found her, he vows to never let her go.

"Bella, I love you," he whispers against her lips.

"Oh, Edward! I love you too," she cries out as he hits a spot so deep that only he's ever been there.

His speed increases as he loses control of himself. Reaching in between them, he rubs furiously at her clit. She clenches around, him causing them both to come unhinged.

"Fuck!" Edward calls out, burying his head in her neck.

Bella grips him to her, never wanting to let him go. "I love you." Her voice is filled with so much emotion.

Rolling over, he pulls her into his side, pecking her lips. "I love you, too, baby. God, I fucking love you."

 **~OI~**

Turning off their phones, Bella and Edward spend the remainder of the weekend connected in pure bliss, only coming up to eat and take care of basic needs. They bask in the glow of their love and happiness, refusing to let anyone from the outside world in.

Love.

Bella is in love for the first time in her life, and he loves her. He is in love with her. That simple fact makes her the happiest woman in the world.

Turning over, she stares at a sleeping Edward, a smile on her lips while she thinks about everything they did over the course of two days. She particularly loves sharing the porcelain tub in the master bathroom with him.

After they soaped each other up, she rode him with the water sloshing messily around them, his lips on her breasts and her fingers in his hair.

Rubbing her knee on his hardening cock, she kisses his lips, rousing him from his sleep. Edward's hands trail down her naked body, squeezing her behind.

"Good morning, baby," he says in a gruff sleepy voice.

"Morning." She giggles, snuggling closer to him.

He bends down, kissing her lips. "I love you," he says, rubbing his nose against hers.

"I love you, too." Her voice is soft and full of wonder.

Since Friday, they haven't stopped confessing their love for each other, saying it out of the blue anytime they can.

His hand roams her body freely, rolling over on top of her, he grinds his cock against her thigh.

"Somebody's up, I see?" she teases, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Always up and ready for you," he says, bending down to kiss her.

His stomach growls loudly, breaking the mood. She gives him one last kiss before pulling away.

"I need to feed my boyfriend." She stands, looking around for her clothes.

"Food is overrated," he teases, his eyes roaming her body.

Finding one of his t-shirts, she throws it on. The shirt comes mid-thigh, and he ogles her.

"Thank heavens I made you go grocery shopping last week," she says, walking out of the room.

Since it's Sunday, should we turn on the phones?" he calls after her putting on a pair of gray sweatpants.

Picking up their cell phones, he turns them both on and then walks out of his room. As he's coming down the stairs, the front door opens up to reveal his brother-in-law, Jacob, his sister, Leah, and behind her, Jane.

Edward freezes on the step in shock.

"Surprise, we're here!" Leah says, her arms wide.

Leah Cullen is dressed in a fitted three-piece business suit. Her perfect black bob is styled to perfection. Her skin is tanned for the perfect look.

"What the hell are y'all doing here, and why is _she_ with you?" Edward points to Jane.

His ex-girlfriend gives him an appraising look, licking her lips at his bare chest.

"Umm, hi," Bella calls out, interrupting the intense standoff.

"Who are you?" Leah asks coldly.

Bella is taken aback by her tone and cold stare. Edward walks over to Bella, wrapping a hand around her waist.

"Leah, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, my sister Leah, my brother-in-law Jacob, and umm … Jane," he says nervously.

Bella looks from the pretty blonde to her boyfriend, feeling disappointment and hurt fill her.

"Jane?" she whispers, looking at Edward. "Can you pass me my bag?" she asks him, trying to hide her anger.

Bella is acutely aware of the two women appraising her. She knows she has the look of someone who has been freshly fucked and not to mention the fact she's wearing Edward's t-shirt.

Jacob passes Edward the bag that lies on the floor behind him. "Why don't we go sit while Edward and Bella get dressed?" Jacob says, ushering his wife and Jane into the living room.

Leah stops walking and turns to scrutinize Bella. "I'm sure Becca has somewhere to be," Leah says dismissively.

Bella turns to her, her shoulders back, chin held high. "My name is Bella. It's not hard at all, it's actually easier than Becca, I think." Bella gives her a tight smile.

Although she wants nothing more than to make a good impression with Edward's sister, she won't be mistreated by anyone. Besides, it's not necessary for Leah Cullen to be so nasty to her.

Leah glares at Bella, not believing that someone has the nerves to speak to her like that, let alone call her out on her bad behavior. Leah Cullen is not one to be corrected by anyone, especially some summer fling.

Edward takes her overnight bag from Jacob and leads Bella upstairs. Bella marches directly into the room and starts picking up her discarded clothes, throwing them on.

"Wait. I didn't know they were coming and I damn sure didn't know _she_ was bringing Jane. I told you they were close." Edward comes and wraps his arms around her, stopping her from putting on her old clothes.

"Did you forget to mention that your sister is not a very nice person?" she asks, trying not to call the woman a bitch.

But that is how she behaved with Bella, like a grade A bitch, and it was barely a ten-minute meeting.

"Baby, go take a shower put on some clean clothes then come downstairs. Once she gets to know you, she'll love you, just like I do." He bends down, kissing her lips.

All of her anger and hurt melt away, and she loses herself in their kiss.

 **~OI~**

Leah walks around the front room, her arms folded. Her icy stare lands on her husband with every turn she makes.

Jacob Black sits texting on his phone, ignoring his wife's antics. He is happy for his little brother. The girl is gorgeous and from the countless texts and phone calls all starring the fair Bella, he knows Edward is helplessly in love.

"You knew. You fucking knew and didn't tell me! I used to really think your secrets with Edward were a good thing for him since Dad died but now this, _Bella_ ," she says her name in disgust.

"I thought she was wonderful and beautiful. Perfect for him," he says, ignoring the way Jane bristles from his words.

"Perfect! My only consolation is that it's a summer fling and it'll be over. If I have any say it'll be over before I leave New York on Thursday." She taps her heels against the hardwood floor.

Edward walks in at the tail end of the conversation; his chest now covered with the same t-shirt Bella was wearing.

"What will be over?" he asks, staring at Leah.

"This summer fling you've got going on with that Bella girl. Really, Edward, Jane can forgive months of ignoring her, but must you throw a lover in her face?" Leah sits her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Jane, please inform my sister that you are aware we are over and not getting back together. You really should stop letting her think otherwise. But then again, why turn down free trips and access to my parents' money. Right? " Edward glares at Jane, who flings her perfect blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Really Edward, I love you, and I'm hurt you would move on so easily with someone so beneath you and your family," Jane says frustrated.

"Jane, shut the fuck up and leave. We've been broken up since April. We're not getting back together, and as for Bella being beneath anyone, she's better than every single one of us, damn sure better than you," he says angrily, not believing that she has the nerve to be here at all.

"Edward, there's no call to get upset." Leah walks over, trying to soothe her brother. "I'm sure once the summer is over, you will forget all about this Bella person. You'll be back at Stanford, and she'll be wherever," Leah says.

"She'll be at Stanford with me. Bella goes to Stanford; we had a class together last semester. So, she's not going anywhere, and I really want you to be nice to her. I love her, Leah, and I think she's the one," he says, a wide smile on his face.

Jacob stands and pats his brother-in-law on the back. "Congratulations, she's gorgeous, and I can't wait to get to know her better."

Edward gives his brother a smile, always able to depend on him for any and everything, even if he has to stand up against his own wife. "Thanks, Jay!"

"Don't be ridiculous, this will be over by summer's end, and then you'll have to come crawling back to Jane on your hands and knees," Leah says, shaking her head.

"Not likely. Now, where is Jane staying? You brought her here, without my knowledge; I don't want her upsetting Bella." Edward stares from his sister to Jane.

"Jane is staying here, she's my personal guest, Edward. We're here for your birthday. Surely Bella isn't afraid of a little competition. Now I've made us a reservation for four, on Wednesday at Ko." She sits down next to Jane, ignoring the space by her husband.

"I have plans on my birthday with Bella and her roommates. Also, if I'm doing anything, Bella will be there." He stares at his sister, hating to have to fight with her over this.

He knows she just wants what's best for him, but Bella is what's best for him and if Leah only gets to know Bella without Jane around, then she'll realize it.

"Really, Edward, you wound me. I just wanted to spend time with you on your twenty-first birthday since Mom and Dad aren't here, and you're fighting me over some girl you barely know?" Leah asks, faking hurt.

Bella stands on the steps, listening to every word, not believing how manipulative Leah is to her own brother.

"I'm sorry," Bella hears Edward say, and she can't believe her ears. "I don't mean to fight with you, but I love Bella, and she's going to be around, Leah, so please just accept it." Edward's voice is pleading.

Bella stands at the foot of the stairs, trying to decide if she should stay or go. The one thing that Edward did say right is that he loves her. Who would she be if she gave up on that love just because his sister is a raging bitch.

Besides, if she can deal with Renee Higginbotham, surely she can deal with Leah Cullen.

 **A/N: Have we met our Influence? Also, FYI, Leah never changed her last name to Jacob's & Renee changed hers back after the divorce. If anyone was wondering!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Past**

"Happy Birthday to you!" Bella sings, bringing a plate of pancakes into her room.

Charlotte and Tia surround her in their pajamas, singing happily. Once they are done, everyone claps as Edward rubs his eyes sleepily.

He's been with the girls since Sunday night, refusing to make Bella more uncomfortable by staying at the townhouse in the bedroom beside Jane. His sister was not happy he left.

Bella sits beside him on the bed, presenting the pancakes with birthday candles on them.

"Make a wish," she says, smirking at him.

Blowing out his candle, he closes his eyes briefly, wishing for a life with Bella always by his side

Taking her by the neck, he presses his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily. "Thanks, baby."

"Hey, I helped don't I get a kiss?" Tia asks, puckering her lips at him.

"No, the only other girl I kiss is Charlotte," Edward teases, blowing a kiss at Tia's girlfriend.

"Yo, no kissing my girl, she belongs to me," Tia says, wrapping her arms around Charlotte's neck and pulling her out of the room.

Charlotte closes the door behind them as she laughs at her girlfriend and Edward.

"Can't handle a little competition!" Edward yells at Tia, causing Bella to laugh hysterically.

"Will you eat your breakfast before we're both late for work," she commands.

"Oh, I can find other ways for us to be late," he says, kissing her bare shoulder.

Bella cuts up the pancakes with the fork, feeding him each bite. He lies happily on her pillows eating as Bella enjoys every other bite of the blueberry goodness.

Once they are done, she sets the plate down on the bedside table and turns around, crawling into bed with him.

Straddling his waist, she removes her shirt, letting it fall beside the bed.

"Happy Birthday, Edward. I love you," she says, rotating her hips.

"Mmmm, Happy Birthday to me," he says before sitting up and taking her in his arms.

His lips find hers greedily, and he flips them over. "We're going to be late for work," she says, arching up into him as his lips travel to her breasts.

Removing her sleep shorts, he throws them to the side of the bed where her discarded shirt lies. His hands roam up her delectable body, enjoying every curve.

They lose themselves in each other, effectively making them late for work.

 **~OI~**

Bella stands in the bathroom of Raymi, the restaurant she chose for Edward's birthday celebration. He has been dying to come here after a co-worker told him how good the food and drinks are. Having never had Peruvian food, Bella is excited to try it for herself.

What's not a part of the plan is inviting his sister and brother-in-law, but she understands. She's just happy that Edward asked his sister to leave Jane at home.

Jane.

Bella still can't believe she has to deal with Edward's ex-girlfriend. What is worse is how Leah feels the need to praise Jane at every moment.

After spending Sunday with Leah, staring at her from across the room, then going out to dinner with her asking Bella question after question about her life, her major, how she got into Stanford, down to what her parents do for a living.

Leah did seem impressed to find out that Renee Higginbotham was founder and CEO of Higgs Logging Company, one of the top logging companies in Washington and ran by a woman. Although the fact that Bella's father isn't in the picture put the sour look back on her face.

Bella avoided seeing them again since Sunday, blaming it on the new business pitch Deutsch Advertising is participating in and how Victoria is pushing Bella's campaign.

She knows there's no avoiding Leah or Jane anymore. She doesn't mind Jacob at all; she loves the fact that he and Edward are so close.

"One more day," she says to herself from the small restroom.

Exiting, she finds Charlotte and Tia waiting for her. Bella looks at herself in the large mirror for what seems to be the hundredth time. She's wearing a green halter dress, and her hair is flowing down around her shoulders.

Tia and Charlotte watch her closely, noting how nervous she is.

"She can't be that bad, Bella," Charlotte says, adjusting her black dress in the mirror.

Sighing in frustration, Bella shakes her head, not believing how Leah is behaving. She never understood how a person could be mean or dislike someone they didn't even know, but Leah Cullen dislikes Bella, a lot.

"I'll let you form your own opinion. Maybe I'm wrong. The good thing is she's leaving her precious Jane at home. " Bella gives herself one more perusal before walking up the stairs of the restaurant.

Edward stands to wait for Bella and the girls when Leah, Jacob, and Jane show up. He sighs out in frustration, wishing that Leah left Jane like she told him she would.

"Leah, you told me she wasn't coming," Edward says, taking his sister by the arm.

"Edward, she was so sad to be left in a strange place alone. What choice did I have?" Leah asks him.

Edward growls, so annoyed with his sister. "How do you think this is going to make Bella feel?" Edward asks but is interrupted by Bella and the girls joining them.

"Hi, are we all ready to be seated?" Bella asks, smiling.

Her smile drops when she spots Jane talking to Jacob. Her gaze shifts uncomfortably from Leah to Edward.

"Right this way, please," the hostess, says, leading them to their table.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispers in Bella's ear.

Bella shakes her head as they are led to the table. "It's fine." Her voice is cold and void of emotion.

Taking their seats, everyone looks around expectantly.

"Who do we have here? I'm Leah, Edward's sister and this is my husband, Jacob, and a close friend of the family, Jane." She introduces everyone.

"Jane? Jane who is not supposed to be here, Jane?" Tia asks, raising her eyebrow at Bella.

"Yes, the very same," Bella says, taking a sip of water.

"And who are _you?"_ Jane asks, looking at Tia.

"Me? I'm Bella's bodyguard." Tia glares from Leah to Jane.

"I'm Charlotte, and this is my girlfriend, Tia. Bella is staying with us for the summer." Charlotte shifts uncomfortably noticing the tension around the table.

"Isn't that nice." Leah rolls her eyes.

"I've heard the food here is amazing so what's suggested is we just order a few things off the menu and share or everyone can order their own plates." Bella tries to keep herself calm.

The waiter comes, and drinks and food are ordered all around.

"No, drink for you Bella?" Leah asks, glaring at her.

"No, I won't be twenty-one until September. I'm dating an old man," she teases, bumping shoulders with Edward.

Edward wraps his arm around Bella, kissing her temple. "No worries, I'll be your sugar daddy."

Leah glares at them. "Surely you wouldn't spend our dead parents' hard earned money on a summer fling?" Leah asks.

The entire table freezes and stares from Leah to Bella. Taking a deep breath, Bella continues to look at the menu.

"Leah, you know that's not what he meant." Jacob tries to diffuse the situation.

"Wow, way to use your parents against your brother, Leah," Tia says, looking at her.

The two women have a stare off.

"I don't see why it's any of your business or why you and your girlfriend are even here," Leah says, her eyes never leaving Tia.

"Leah, Tia and Charlotte are here because I invited them and over the weeks they have become friends with Edward. Would it be so hard for us to just enjoy Edward's birthday?" Bella asks as nicely as possible.

"I just find it odd that you would invite strangers to a family event." Leah meets Bella's gaze.

"Leah." Edward tries to interject.

"I could say the same for you, and this is not a family event. It's Edward's birthday celebration, which was planned before your surprise visit," Bella says, trying to control her temper.

"Bella." Edward tries again to interrupt the back and forth.

"Regardless, I did not invite a stranger. Jane is family, she and Edward were practically engaged," Leah says smugly.

"Engaged?" Bella asks in shock, not believing her ears.

"We weren't engaged, and you know it, Leah. Can we please stop this and just enjoy dinner?" Edward asks, wrapping his arms around Bella and comforting her.

"We were practically engaged. We even discussed the wedding. Really, Edward, she should know the truth," Jane says, smirking.

Throwing her napkin down Bella goes to stand. "Fuck you, Leah ... I'm leaving, since you clearly want Jane to marry your brother. I hope you enjoy your threesome." Bella walks away.

"Baby!" Edward tries to go after her.

"We got her, Edward. You need to handle this though," Tia says, looking between Leah and Jane.

Bella gets as far as the front door before Tia and Charlotte are surrounding her.

"I'm not fucking going back." Bella crosses her arms.

"Okay, but if you don't' go back, Leah and Jane win and Edward's birthday is ruined. Because Edward only wants to spend his day with one person, you," Charlotte says, smiling at her.

"You were right Mija, Leah is a bitch, but we don't let bitches win. We take them by the motherfucking hair and show them who the fuck is boss," Tia says, holding up her finger.

Bella bursts out laughing, glad she has the couple as friends. "I don't think Edward would like me dragging his sister by the hair, but you're both right. Fuck her."

Edward sits, glaring at his sister. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you can't respect Bella, I want you to leave and take Jane with you." He tries to control his anger with his sister.

"You can't be serious? After everything I've given up for you, you would choose that nobody over me?" Leah dabs at her eyes.

"It's not like that. I love Bella, and you're doing everything in your power to come between us. I don't know why that is." Edward hangs his head, defeated.

Bella sits and wraps her arm around Edward, pulling him towards her. "You okay?" she asks.

"I am now that you're back." He pulls her closer, pressing his lips to hers.

Bella wraps her arms around his neck, giving a show for all who will look at them.

"Get a room, you two," Tia jokes as she and Charlotte take their seats.

"I love you," Edward whispers against her lips.

"I love you, too. Nothing will change that," Bella says firmly.

The food arrives, and Leah glares from Edward to Bella as they ignore the rest of the table and remain in their own little world.

Charlotte tries to break the tension. "So, Jacob, Edward tells us you're a lawyer too?"

"I'm a Public Defender. I couldn't stand corporate America anymore, so I left that world. One cutthroat lawyer in the family is enough." He takes a drink from his glass.

"Leah is so good at being cutthroat as we all can see tonight," Tia says, a fake smile on her face.

Charlotte kicks her under the table, causing her girlfriend to yell out in pain.

They eat their meal with chatter going on between Tia, Charlotte, Jacob, Edward, and Bella. Jane and Leah whisper conspiratorially to themselves.

"Tell us, Jane, why do you allow yourself to be played like a pawn in Leah's game? What's in it for you?" Tia asks, taking a sip of her third drink.

Bella chokes a little on Edward's drink, which she is sipping. She has long abandoned her soda, and he has the good sense to keep them coming.

"There's nothing in it for me. I love Edward, and I forgive him his momentary weakness. I'm a patient woman," Jane says, taking a bite of her food.

Leah pats Jane's hand. "As you should be. He'll soon tire of slumming it," she says, her eyes shifting to Bella.

Bella waits for Edward to defend her, to say anything, to yell, but it never comes. She decides it's time to defend herself if he won't do it for her but before she can open her mouth …

"You're a nasty bitch," Charlotte spits out, surprising Bella and Tia.

Between the couple, Charlotte is considered the nice one, the kind one, the quiet one, but in this instance, she has had enough.

Leah Cullen is a bully, and if Charlotte dislikes anything, it's a bully. A person that tries to intimidate someone as nice and kind as Bella is nothing but an evil human being and Charlotte is tired of it.

"I'm glad someone said it, and it didn't have to be me!" a nearly drunk Bella says, finishing the rest of Edward's drink. "Order me another one," she demands.

"I think that's enough for you," Edward says, taking the drink out of Bella's hand as she continues slurping.

"Are you going to let them talk to me like that? After everything I've done for you. Giving up my life, never having my own children, putting you through private schools and college. This is how you repay me for a pretty piece of ass!" Leah seethes, leaning over the table.

"You know what, Leah?" Bella asks, staring at her. "Fuck you and the designer shoes you walked in on."

"Bella, that's a little harsh, can we not do this?" Edward begs.

Bella leans away from him, staring at him wide-eyed. "Oh, that's harsh? She has done nothing but insult me since I met her on Sunday. Let alone throwing your psycho ex-fiancée in my face! But I've gone too far?" She points to herself.

"We were never engaged, you know that. She tried on my mother's ring without my knowledge, and I had to force it off her fingers. That's it." Edward bangs his hand down, tired of the entire meal.

"Check please?" Jacob asks desperately.

"Edward, if this is the type of person you want to carry on our father's name, I will be very disappointed in you," Leah says, dabbing at her eyes.

"Jesus, Leah, we're only dating not getting fucking married. Give me a little more credit than that," he says without thinking.

"Wow, good to know where I stand with you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday." Bella takes her purse and leaves the table.

Leah leans back and watches with a satisfied smile on her face. Edward goes after Bella and Charlotte stands, but Tia glares at Leah.

Leah shifts uncomfortably under the exotic Latino's stare. "You listen to me, puta. If you fuck with Bella again, be nasty to her in any way or try to break up her and Edward. I'm going to go fucking Bronx on you. Your uppity ass will know what it's like to get an ass whippin! You hear me, motherfucker?" she asks a terrified Leah.

"Get out of my face. You don't scare me," Leah says, trying to hide her fear.

"Then you're even stupider than you look." Tia laughs and then walks away with Charlotte.

Outside, Edward and Bella stand in front of the restaurant arguing. Bella's arms are folded as she glares at him.

"I didn't mean it like that." He tries to defend his behavior.

"Maybe you did. Maybe, subconsciously, you feel the same way about me as Leah does," Bella says, fighting the hurt she feels rise up in her throat.

"No, never. I didn't mean it like that. I mean that if we _were_ to get married that you wouldn't be a disappointment to my father's name. He would've loved you. Like I love you," he whispers. "I'm just ready for this fucking disaster of a night to be over with." He walks over to her, cradling her face between his hands.

"I'm sorry your birthday sucked," she says, offering him a half smile.

"I woke up to birthday pancakes, had sex with my hot as fuck girlfriend, and the night is still young," he says, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Her anger melts away as his lips press against hers.

"The night is very young, but for the night I've had you owe me sexual favors," she teases him.

"With pleasure." He bends down, pressing another chaste kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry, baby, for everything."

Bella presses her forehead against his chest, not knowing what to say about his sister, not wanting to bring it up again.

"Yo, we called a car, you two coming?" Tia asks, walking towards an Uber.

"Edward," Leah calls out as she exits the restaurant. "Where do you think you're going? "

"I'm going with Bella and enjoy what's left of my birthday," he says, trying to control his anger. "Have a safe flight." He turns to walk away.

A sob escapes Leah as she watches her brother leave with that fucking girl. "I guess I mean nothing to you, the sacrifices I've made mean nothing."

Edward stops walking, his head dropping in shame. "Bella, go with Charlotte and Tia. I'll be by later, I promise." He kisses her forehead and then turns to his sister.

Bella watches him go, her feelings hurt that he would still choose to see his sister off, even after her behavior tonight.

She gets into the waiting car with Tia and Charlotte questioning everything.

 **~OI~**

Edward combs the house in search for his phone to no avail. He remembers coming into the house with it, but after that, he can't recall what happened to it. It has been nearly two hours since the disastrous dinner, and he needs to get back to Bella.

The conversation with his sister went nowhere, after defending his relationship with Bella and stating that he would not end things, Leah had run off in a fit of tears calling him ungrateful and claiming she needed sleep before their flight in the morning.

Jane tried to add her two-cents to the situation, but he refused to even entertain her. He was tired of his ex always being around, and it was becoming more of a bother since he was now in love with Bella.

Bella.

God, he loves her more than anything in this world, and he wants to make a life with her. But when she and Leah were arguing, he felt torn. Torn between his heart and his duty to his sister.

His sister, who took in a broken thirteen-year-old boy, gave up her life and everything she was building, for him.

Throwing couch cushions around, he searches the creases hoping to find his phone to text Bella to see if she's still awake.

"Fuck!" he yells in frustration.

"Call her on my phone," Jacob says, holding out his phone.

"I don't know the damn number by heart. Forget it, I'll just go there and hope she's still up. Can you get me an Uber?" he asks desperately.

"Of course, just don't tell your fucking sister. I'm already going to be in the doghouse for liking Bella," Jacob says, taking out his phone and bringing up the Uber app.

"Thanks, Jay," Edward says in frustration. "I hope she fucking lets me in, it's been two hours. I just couldn't let you guys leave with Leah being so pissed at me. I owe you both so much."

Jacob sighs out and looks around the room to make sure no one is hearing distance. "You don't owe us anything. We did what anybody would've done. What we were meant to do and I'd gladly do it all over again," Jacob says as his phone buzzes. "Your car is here."

"Thanks." Edward gives him a one-armed hug.

Jacob watches him go, shaking his head laughing. Walking into the master bedroom, he starts undressing as he hears voices coming from Jane's room. He chuckles, laughing at how the two women didn't plan to be railroaded by Bella Swan.

Preparing for bed he hears a constant dinging somewhere around the room. Looking at his own phone, he knows it's not him. He follows the sound to the top drawer of his dresser.

Pulling open the drawer, he looks down at Edward's phone lighting up with several text from Bella.

Leah walks into the room and pauses. "You didn't really expect me let him run off with her, did you?"

Jacob shakes his head at his wife. "This is low. Even for you," he says, putting the phone on the dresser and walking into the bathroom.

Bella lay in her bed, her phone securely in her hand. Ten texts in two hours and no response.

Anger fills her again as she thinks about the evening. She never thought anything like this would happen to her. That she would fall in love so fast and that his family would hate her. She actually never thought anyone could hate her, but apparently, she was wrong.

She must've done something terrible to Leah Cullen in a former life from the way the woman had treated her since they first met.

Turning over onto her back, Bella starts texting again.

 _'Don't bother.' – Bella_

She needs to end things with Edward. How can they work if the most important person in his life hates her? She doesn't like how this feels, not at all. It should be a happy time for them, hell, they're in love, she thinks as she closes her eyes trying to find peace.

The buzzer interrupts her helpless attempts at sleep, and she gets out of bed, having an idea who it is.

"Who is it?" she demands, holding the buzzer.

"Baby, it's me. Can I please come up?" Edward's voice is pleading over the speaker.

Buzzing him in, Bella goes downstairs to let him up. Her anger dissolves as she sees a defeated Edward standing in the small hallway waiting for her to open the main door to the home.

They stare at each other and his arms go around her waist, pulling her to him as he buries his head in her neck.

He breathes her in, immediately calming with her in his arms. Her fingers comb through his hair soothingly as he picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, finding his lips with hers.

They kiss desperately, pressed up against the wall in the tiny hallway. Pushing her sleep boxers to the side, he finds her core, stroking it, preparing her for him.

"I love you so much, baby," he says, panting, as he kisses down her neck.

Unbuttoning his pants with one hand and balancing her weight with the other, he frees his aching cock ... desperate to be inside of her.

Pushing inside her, they both take in all the sensations of being connected with no barrier between them.

Edward moves inside her, reveling in the feeling of being one with her and wishing they could feel this way for the rest of their lives.

 **A/N: Awwww, they so cute. But man that sister! Also, we have 8x chapters total and an Epi!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Past**

Bella lies naked beside Edward in her childhood bedroom, not believing the summer she's had. They've never left each other's side since the terrible birthday dinner.

That night, they rediscovered their love and found pleasure beyond their wildest dreams. After their initial slip up of not using a condom, it became an everyday occurrence.

Wanting to surprise her, he whisked her away to Jamaica for Fourth of July weekend, determined to forget all about Leah and Jane. Edward had Tia and Charlotte pack her things, not telling Bella their destination until they reached security at JFK Airport.

Once in sunny and magical Jamaica they made love non-stop and vowed never to leave each other's side.

It was just what Bella needed to boost her faith in their love. Up until that glorious trip, she doubted everything and seriously considered ending things with Edward. She didn't know how their relationship was going to work with the way his sister felt about her, and to be honest, she didn't like the woman much, at all.

Leah Cullen had proven to Bella, in the course of four days, that there were cruel people in the world. She had lived a fairly sheltered life growing up with a single mother in the small town of Forks. No one had ever gone out of their way to mistreat her or show her unkindness.

She wasn't naïve, she just never had anything bad happened to her. So to be mistreated by her boyfriend's older sister who he loved as if she was a mother was a bit disappointing.

The trip to Jamaica ended every doubt she ever had about them surviving, even with Leah's hatred for her so evident.

The one snag in the bliss of their trip was that she had left her birth control pills behind in Brooklyn, not expecting a surprise trip. Edward basically picked her up from work and took her straight to the airport.

They tried to stay diligent with condoms but there were two specific incidents, like the Jacuzzi and in the ocean in the middle of the night.

After that four-day weekend, Bella started again with her pills, doubling up and trying like hell to make up for her mistake. In the meantime, she watched the calendar diligently.

Her period was due July twenty-seventh and today was the thirty-first

... Three days late.

She doesn't freak out yet, she knows there could be a number of reasons why her period is late. Like the fact her boyfriend met her overbearing, controlling mother for the first time.

Bella feared it was going to be a repeat performance of her meeting with Leah, but Renee Higginbotham is a lot of things, yet cruel is not one of them. She loves Edward immediately, but she does mention to him that he isn't a part of ' _The Plan.'_

She had a plan in place for her daughter, and her daughter deviated from that plan. She loves Bella, but she needed to be taught a lesson. The fact that Bella still succeeds without Renee's money makes the woman proud of her daughter, but that is not enough.

Knocking on the door to her daughter's room, Renee calls out in a cheerful voice. "Breakfast is ready, you two!"

Bella turns over in Edwards's arms, kissing his chest before crawling over him.

"What time is it?" he grumbles into the pillow.

"Seven. I should've warned you, she's a morning person," Bella says before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

In the bathroom she sighs out in disappointment, her heart beating rapidly from no signs of her period.

Again.

After flushing the toilet and washing her hands, she exits the bathroom to a hopeful looking Edward.

She shakes her head, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall. He stands, bringing her into his arms.

He kisses her hair, rocking them both from side to side, soothing her. "It'll be okay. No matter what, I'm here. Always, baby." His fingertips stroke down her cheek to rest on her chin.

"Promise?" she asks, afraid of what's going to happen if she is pregnant and Leah has a say in things.

"I promise," he states, meaning the words with his very life.

Getting dressed, they both go downstairs to find Renee sitting at the breakfast table reading her phone.

"There you two are, I was coming up if you slept in any longer," she says, not looking up at her.

"Good morning, Renee," Edward calls out, sitting down at the table.

He looks out the window to the surrounding forest and smiles as he thinks of a young Bella enjoying the outdoors.

"I can't get over this view," he says, taking a sip of the coffee that Bella poured for him.

"When I had this place built, I was quite involved with the designs, and I insisted that every window have a spectacular view." Renee smiles at Edward.

Bella puts her cup of coffee to her lips but stills when the smell hits her. A queasiness like she's never felt ovetrtakes her, and she quickly sets the cup down.

"You okay?" Edward asks, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," Bella says, giving him a small smile.

"What do you two have planned today? I was hoping you would come to the office? Phil is dying to meet Edward." Renee says, ignoring the strange scene between Bella and Edward.

"Katie and Garrett are picking us up, and we're going to spend time at La Push," Bella says, picking at her croissant.

"Phil's your uncle, right?" Edward asks, trying to remember everyone that Bella has mentioned since he decided to join her in Forks.

"He's not really my uncle. He's Mom's boyfriend, but she refuses to make it official," Bella says, raising an eyebrow at her mother.

"Really, Bella. He's not my boyfriend. He's a long time acquaintance, my second in command at the logging company," Renee says with a blush matching her daughters on her cheeks.

"He wants to be your boyfriend," Bella teases her mother.

"Whether he wants to or not is irrelevant. I'm too busy. Besides, you're dating enough for both of us." Renee takes a bite of her food. "Although falling in love was not apart of ' _The Plan,'_ I must say, I approve of Edward."

"I'm glad you approve, Mom, but you know it makes no difference either way. Edward is here to stay." Bella smiles over at her boyfriend.

"I am," he states firmly.

"Hello! I'm here to see the gorgeous Edward Cullen!" a loud voice calls out from the front door.

Seconds later, Bella's childhood best friend, Katie, enters the kitchen followed by her boyfriend, Garrett.

"You do know I'm right here, right?" Katie's boyfriend Garret asks, walking in behind her.

"I do, but have you not seen him?" she asks him.

"I can't believe I never took that key back from you," Renee Higginbotham says, shaking her head.

"You love me Auntie Renee, and you love Annabella." Katie picks up a croissant and sits next to Bella.

She wraps her arms around her, practically pulling her out the chair. "I missed you so much! Move back to Washington! Please, at least move to Seattle with me," she begs as she covers Bella's face with kisses.

"I'll think about it after graduation," Bella says, pushing Katie away. "Besides, I miss my niece. Where is she?" Bella asks after Katie's four-year-old daughter.

"Mom and Dad are taking her to Chuck E. Cheese in Port Angeles. Besides we are spending the day at La Push, so let's get a move on it." Katie stands, clapping her hands hurriedly.

"I'm off. Come by the office today, everyone is dying to see you before you leave," Renee says hurriedly.

"We're both here until Wednesday, so we have three more days to come to the office," Bella states with a little attitude.

"Fine. Fine. I'm not pressuring you. Edward, please note that I'm not pressuring her. I agreed to be on my best behavior in order to get my child here after not seeing her since Christmas, and I plan to stick to my word." Renee sets her coffee down and then leaves in a rush.

"How long do you think her best behavior will last?" Katie asks.

"Well, we've been here nearly a week, and she's only mentioned ' _The Plan'_ three times," Bella jokes.

"Three times? That has to be some sort of record!" Katie jokes.

Edward and Bella spend their day enjoying the beach with Bella's friends. They both try not to obsess over her small bout of nausea that morning, but it is there in the back of their minds.

After enjoying First Beach, Second Beach, and Third Beach, Edward is beyond exhausted and wants nothing more than to sleep the rest of his vacation with Bella in his arms.

Once they're in the car, Edward wraps his arms around Bella in the back seat, pulling her to him. Kissing her temple, he rubs her shoulders up and down.

"You okay?" he asks, trying to get a feel for her mood.

"I'm fine," she says dismissively.

"Hey, babe, can you stop at the store. I need to pick up something," Katie says to Garrett as he drives through La Push.

"God, it's beautiful out here, Bella," Edward says in awe of all the greenery and the beaches.

"It is, isn't it?" she asks, looking around at the place she grew up.

Garrett stops at the store, and Katie jumps out quickly, leaving everyone waiting. In the backseat, a tired Bella falls asleep on Edward's shoulder.

The next thing she remembers is being gently nudged awake by Edward and sitting in front of her mother's house.

Once they are inside, Katie pulls her to her room under the notion of wanting to raid Bella's New York wardrobe. When the girls are alone Katie takes a brown paper bag out of her purse.

Opening it, she pulls out a pregnancy test with two tests inside.

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick," Bella says, sitting down on her bed. "What am I going to do if I'm pregnant?" she asks desperately.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to do what Bella Swan always does. Handle it like a motherfucking boss. Now go take the damn test."

Taking a deep breath, Bella takes the box out of her best friend's hand and walks into the bathroom.

Banging her head against the door, she closes her eyes briefly before opening the box.

Edward laughs at Garrett's tale of an active Anabella, laughing at the antics of a four-year-old. This could be him in a few years he thinks, wondering where Bella and Katie had disappeared.

"Um, Edward, you're needed upstairs," Katie says, a look that Edward is unable to decipher on her face. "Babe, let's go and see if my parents are back with Anna."

"Sure. I'll see you, man, maybe we can get some guy time before you leave," Garrett says, patting Edward's shoulder.

"Yeah, that'll be great," Edward says before leaving the kitchen to go in search of his girlfriend.

Bella sits on her bed crying her eyes out holding the pregnancy test in her hands.

Pregnant.

She is pregnant.

A thousand thoughts ran through her mind from the moment she looked down and saw two pink lines.

What if Edward leaves her?

What if she can't do this?

What if Leah blames her?

No. Leah will definitely blame her.

What about her own mother? This definitely is not a part of the plan.

What about soccer? Her scholarship?

Edward enters the bedroom and stops suddenly as he sees a crying Bella holding something in her hands.

"Baby? What's wrong?" he asks, rushing and kneeling in front of her.

Bella holds up the small stick, showing it to him.

"I'm pregnant."

Her body crumbles, and he takes her into his arms pulling her to him.

He is shocked, of course, he is, but Bella needs him to be strong, and he will be, for her.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. I love you, Bella and I love our baby," he whispers, rubbing her hair soothingly like he used to remember his mother doing.

His thoughts are filled with his parents for some strange reason. He somehow knows they probably would've been disappointed that their twenty-one-year-old son was going to be a father, but he also knows they would love this child as much as he and Bella will.

And he did love him or her as much as he loved their mother.

"I'm so scared, Edward," she admits, looking up at him.

"I'm here, Bella. I'll always be here, for both of you."

Numb.

Bella is numb. Her hand lie on her stomach wondering what type of mother she will be. The news is fresh in her mind, only finding out she is pregnant the day before.

She spent the rest of the day in bed in Edwards's arms. There she felt safe and as if they could take on anything as long as they were together.

When he would leave her to explain to her mother that she wasn't' feeling well, she felt as if she was falling and couldn't catch her balance.

Her life is going to change; there is no doubt about that. There is so much that needs to be done. The first is telling her mother, then she needs to call her coach, figure out her scholarship, eventually figure out her living situation.

Although her roommate Jessica loves her, Bella is sure she doesn't want to deal with a newborn baby. Besides, Bella knows she will need her own space.

Bella's mind briefly goes to Leah and Jane. She wonders how the pair will receive the news that she is having Edward's baby.

She's now connected to Leah for at least the next eighteen years of her life, although Bella is secure in her love for Edward and knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, there never wass such a finality to their relationship, until now.

Now she knows she will always have to deal with Leah Cullen. She hopes with all her heart that Leah never does anything to mistreat her baby. She knows without a shadow of a doubt she won't stand for it and she hopes Edward won't either.

Leaving Edward in bed, she goes to the bathroom, before she makes her way down to the kitchen.

Renee stands over the stove, a spatula in one hand her phone in the other. Looking up she sees her daughter looking a little down.

"Do you feel better?" Renee asks, sitting her phone down.

"A little," Bella says taking a piece of bacon off the plate on the counter and taking a small bite.

"Good, because I really want you to come to the office today. Phil and I have been talking, and maybe your advertising degree could be useful at the company. It could be a new plan!" Renee puts the eggs into a bowl taking it to the table.

"Mom, must we always make plans! It's my life, and my life doesn't fit some perfect plan. I'm sorry it just doesn't." Bella yells flinging her barely eaten bacon on the table.

"What's going on? Did you and Edward fight?" Renee asks sitting down at the table.

"No, he's sleeping, we were up late talking," Bella says, adding a pancake to her plate just for something to do.

"Talking? Sounds ominous," Renee says taking a bite of her own food.

"Not really. The thing is Mom …" Bella turns to look at her mother. Fear takes over her, and she is speechless.

Bella loves her mother, but she doubts Renee will take the news of her daughter's pregnancy well.

"If you two are having trouble maybe a break would be good. He's wonderful Bella, but it seems so serious so fast to me. Plus, a romance isn't really apart of the plan. Do you think I could've built Higgs Logging Company if I was wrapped up in a romance?" Renee, says shaking her head at the idea.

"Mom! I'm pregnant," Bella yells, interrupting another rant on ' _The Plan.'_

She's so damn tired of ' _The Plan'_ and messing it up, or having one at all.

Renee's fork stops mid-air, syrup dripping onto her plate.

"Isabella Marie Swan! This is not a part of ' _The Plan'_! Not a part of the plan! How could you have let this happen? I can't fucking believe this!" Renee yells, her voice becoming shrill.

She stands and starts pacing back and forth. Finally calming, she turns to face a crying Bella.

"You know what, fine. We can do this! You'll transfer to U-Dub or a school closer or even sit junior year out and move back home. We'll make a new plan just you, the baby and me." Renee folds her arms liking her new idea.

"Absolutely not." Edward's voice is cold as he stands in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I don't think your opinion counts. You've done enough, I'll take over from here." Renee stares at him.

"I don't mean any disrespect, Mrs. Higginbotham, but you won't be taking over anything. Bella and our child are my responsibility, and as long as Bella wants me, I plan to be around." Edward walks over to Bella, placing his hand on her shoulders.

"Edward, you're a very nice young man, but the simple fact is you're a man, and I know you won't be around long. So why don't you save both Bella and this baby some heartache and leave now?"

"Mom! It's not your decision," Bella says, standing.

"What are you saying? Did you or did you not tell me that his sister was terrible to you when you met her in New York?" Renee asks.

"She has nothing to do with this," Edward says, his voice shaking at the thought of informing Leah he's going to be a father.

"Of course, she does. Bella, you need to come home and raise this baby. I need to take care of the both of you." Renee shakes her head.

"Mom, just stop! I'm not coming home I'm staying at Stanford, and I hope you understand," Bella cries before walking out of the room.

"Bella! Damn it! We're not done discussing this," Renee calls after her daughter. Looking up at Edward she stares at him. "You better not fucking hurt them," she says before pushing past him.

As Edward stands in the middle of the spotless kitchen, he vows with everything in him that he will never let that thought become a reality.

 **A/N: The past is getting bumpy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Past**

Edward turns off his car sitting in front of his childhood home. He takes another deep breath trying to calm himself. It's been nearly two-weeks since Bella and he returned from Forks, and it's time he informs his family about the baby.

After the big blow up with Renee, she eventually came to her senses, not wanting to upset Bella further. Bella, Edward, and Renee all went to the doctor where Bella asked her mother to wait outside while she and Edward saw the physician.

He will never forget the sound of his child's heartbeat as long as he lives, nor the look in Bella's eyes when she saw the small, black and white blob on the screen.

The love he felt that day for both Bella and their child was indescribable, and he knew it was his responsibility always to be there for them.

He enters the house using his key. Opening the wooden door with its elaborate glass panels, he walks through the entryway looking around at the opulence. The house is decorated much differently than it was when his mother was alive.

Although it's a large house, she somehow made it feel like a small comfortable home. Leah, on the other hand, has adorned the house much like the New York apartment in bold colors and fashionable, yet uncomfortable, furniture.

It was meant to be a family home, filled with kids running around and playing sports in the backyard. He wanted it to be _his_ family home, to raise his child there.

The first thing he needs to do is ask Bella to marry him, the second is convince Leah to move out of their parents' home. They had left him the house, and their money was split between Leah and Edward, the bulk going to Edward since he was a minor at the time.

Hearing voices in the kitchen, he finds Leah with their cook, Carmen. "There will be four for dinner tonight. Edward said he was coming by and Jane will be here," Leah says, looking at her nails.

"What?" Edward asks in shock. "I told you I needed to speak to you and Jacob alone, why would you invite Jane?"

Leah turns to him, looking bored. "Are you going to tell me whom I can invite into my own house?" she asks.

"Technically, it's my house, and frankly, I'm tired of this game you're playing. I'm not fucking interested in Jane! Why won't you get that through your head?" he shouts, banging his open palm against the wall.

Carmen excuses herself, giving the siblings some time.

Leah folds her arms, glaring at him. "Is that type of behavior called for? To embarrass me in front of the staff, Edward!"

Jacob rushes to the kitchen nearly colliding with his wife as she walks out with Edward on her heels.

"What's going on?" he asks, looking between them.

"Ask Edward, because apparently this is his house, and now he curses at me." Leah stares at her brother, not believing his behavior.

"I'm tired of you throwing Jane at me. Why else do you think I haven't been here! And this _is_ my house, have you ever thought that perhaps I would want to raise my kids here?" he asks, forgetting himself.

"What kids? You don't have any kids-" Her eyes go wide as she stares at him. "If that little bitch is pregnant, she better get rid of it because there is no way I'm allowing her bastard to live in my dead mother's home!"

"Got damn it, Leah! Don't you fucking dare speak about Bella or our baby like that!" he demands, his anger threatening.

"What! What! You came over to tell me that you got that whore pregnant! Are you stupid! Come on, Edward, don't be naïve, you have your entire life ahead of you." Leah glares at her brother, not believing her ears.

"Can we all just relax? Let's go into the living room, so we have some privacy." Jacob waves his hand toward the living room

"I still have my life ahead of me, it's just going to be a little different, but I have Bella and the baby." Edward tries to reason with his sister.

"Bella and the baby? Really! How do we know she didn't go and fuck any number of guys while in New York? You're just the sucker that she's sticking it with." She throws the insult easily.

"Stop it! She wasn't with anyone else. I was with her practically every single day," he says exasperatedly.

"You don't know, do you? I suggest you do nothing permanent until you've gotten a paternity test and she's not to touch a dime of your money! I'll draw something up. If she thinks she'll see a dime of Daddy's money she has another thing coming," she rambles on, her fury taking over her.

Edward turns to Jacob, pleadingly. "Can you please talk some sense into her?" he begs his brother-in-law.

"Leah, please calm down. There's no point in insulting Bella or the baby. We all need to sit down and discuss this. Edward's going to need our support for all of them," Jacob says, his hands raised up in front of him.

"I'm not supporting this! I won't have anything to do with _this!_ " she yells.

The doorbell rings and the housekeeper lets Jane in. Going into the living room, Jane stops short as she sees the family at a standoff.

Putting on her fakest smile, she walks into the room, going straight for Leah. "Leah! Thanks for inviting me. I'll take any opportunity I can get with Edward," Jane says, smiling.

"Jane, I'm afraid dinner is canceled. Something terrible has happened, and we need a rain check," Leah rushes out, wanting nothing more than to go to her room to wrap her head around the situation.

"Something terrible? Bella having my baby isn't terrible. She's having my baby, and you have to deal with it, Leah, it's that simple," Edward says, shrugging his shoulders.

Jane rears back as if she's been slapped across the face. "She's pregnant?" she asks in disbelief." Turning to Leah, she glares at her. "You told me she was nothing! That she'll be gone by summer and now she's pregnant!" Her voice is loud and shrill.

"What, you don't love me anymore? Edward asks.

"I didn't sign up to raise someone's else's brat. No amount of money in the world will make me."

"What the hell are you talking about, what money?" Edward asks her, taking a step closer.

"The money I would've received from marrying you. The money I'm owed for dealing with your annoying fucking sister telling me that you would come around! That money!" she yells at the top of her lungs.

"I can't believe this! You were using me to get to our money. You conniving little bitch! You're just as bad as that whore!" Leah says, becoming more and more upset.

Edward shakes his head, knowing Jane's plan all along. "Why don't you get out. There was no way in hell I was marrying you, so you wasted your time."

Jane storms out of the house, and Edward shakes his head as Jacob chuckles to himself.

Leah is fuming. "She's the least of your damn worries. I swear on our parents' grave, I will not let that girl ruin your life!" she yells before she marches out of the living room.

Jacob and Edward stand in silence, staring at each other.

"So you're going to be a father?" Jacob asks, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, the baby's due in April," he says, a small smile on his face as he takes a seat on the couch next to his brother.

"You ready for this? I don't have kids, but I remember that first year after your parents passed, how anxious I was. Wanting to make sure that you would come home from school all right." Jacob smiles, remembering. "I used to follow your bike with my car. I did that for about a month," he admits.

"That's a little stalkerish, Jay!" Edward jokes with him.

"Hey, when your kid is going to school by themselves, you'll do the same," Jacob says.

"You'll be in the passenger seat beside me, right?" Edward asks, hopeful.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jacob says, smiling at him.

Bella walks through the Athletic building to her coach's office. At twenty-one weeks pregnant, she only has a small bumb that is slightly visible to the outside world.

The last few months of her pregnancy passed by with major changes in her life. She and Edward moved into a townhome together, against Leah's wishes. Edward and his sister's relationship has become volatile over the three months since.

Bella kept her athletic scholarship, with the assistance of her soccer coach, Rose. Over the years, Coach Rose McCarty has seen her share of great athletes lost to the system. Once an athlete was discovered to be pregnant, she was one, forced to drop out of school from loss of her scholarship, or two, have an abortion to maintain her scholarship.

Assuring Bella that her scholarship and her spot were both secure was not an easy feat, but Rose insisted that Bella could help the team by working in the department. And as long as she was present at every practice and game, she didn't see a problem in Bella keeping her scholarship.

Having lost an athlete or two to the cruel world of athletic politics, she refused to have another girl under her leadership lost. Besides, she knew Bella Swan had what most girls in her situation did not ... support.

Edward Cullen was next to the young woman every step of the way, and Rose admired the young man for it. Bella had confided that his family wasn't on board with the pregnancy, but Edward was standing by her despite their protests.

Entering Rose's office, Bella places her heavy bag on one of the free chairs before taking a seat.

Rose looks at her smiling at her small bump, feeling sad that she, herself, never was able to conceive.

"Where is your bodyguard today?" Rose asks noting that for once Edward isn't with her.

"He's out of town on assignment for the Daily; he gets back tonight. He's been suffocating me!" Bella laughs, thinking of how overbearing Edward's become.

"I really think you have a keeper there, Bella." Rose smiles at her.

"He is. It's just..." Bella looks around the room covered in trophies and awards. "His sister is a problem. I received another email from her about an amniocentesis. I just can't believe her. Insisting on a paternity test like I would ever do that to Edward."

"What does Edward have to say about it?" Rose asks.

"Nothing!" Bella says in frustration.

She is tired of Edward constantly ignoring his sister's blatant disrespect and nastiness. He often makes excuses for her, but to Bella, if a person is continually asking for a paternity test, it means they think you are lying about who the father of your child is. And that right there is an insult.

Her own mother, though upset over the pregnancy and the fact Bella won't move back to Washington, has accepted the fact that she's going to be a grandmother.

"Ignore her for now. Don't answer her emails, or her calls, and definitely avoid her if you can. That woman sounds like a piece of work, and you really don't need the stress," Rose says, not believing a person could behave in such a way.

"I will. Thank God, I don't have to see her," Bella says, relief flooding her. "Now what do you need to be done today?" she asks, eager to work.

Working in the athletic department is much harder than she expected, but she welcomes the work, anything to keep busy from the constant glares she gets from some of her teammates. She's even caught the tail end of whispered conversations about her, but one glare from her ends them all.

It all is just so tiring to deal with for Bella. If it weren't for Katie and Coach Rose, she wouldn't know how she could survive some of it. She loves Edward, but sometimes he's just not helpful when it comes to his sister.

Bella spends the remainder of the afternoon working, and then goes home that evening to try to relax. She has a FaceTime date with Charlotte and Tia that she doesn't want to miss.

Exiting her new SUV that Edward insisted on purchasing for her, stating that she needed a way to get around and would need it even more when the baby is here. Not to be outdone by Edward, Renee contributed half, stating that her daughter would not depend on a man.

Once inside their two-bedroom townhouse, she puts her things away and makes herself a snack of peanut butter and bananas to eat while she does her homework.

A knock on the door grabs her attention, and she licks peanut butter off her fingers, swearing it never tasted as good as it does while she's pregnant.

"Who is it?" she asks, looking in the peephole.

The face she sees makes her blood run cold, and she wants to leave her standing outside instead of opening the door.

"Open the door," Leah says, coldly.

Bella hesitates a moment. "You will not boss me around in my own apartment. So if you can't handle that then leave." Her voice is angry from the other side of the door.

"I'm just here to deliver something to you and the baby." Her voice is sickly sweet.

Bella opens the door, blocking Leah's entry. "As if you give a shit about this baby and me. All you care about is that you're not a top priority in Edward's life anymore."

"Once it's proven your bastard is not his then he'll realize how he's repaid my sacrifices to him." Leah glares at her.

Bella rears back as if she's been hit. "Wow! You really think this baby isn't Edward's? That I what? Randomly chose him to shackle because I'm in need of his money? That's something your precious Jane would do, not me."

"Regardless. I want you and that bastard of yours gone for good. This is a court order for a fetal paternity test." She holds out the white envelope.

"How did you manage that?" Bella asks, shaking her head.

"I called in a favor from a judge friend of mind. You have thirty days to comply," Leah says, tilting her head.

"Fuck you, Leah. I'm not doing anything you say, and if you call my child a bastard one more time I'm going to drag you in here by your hair and beat your ass once and for all," Bella says with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on here?" a tired-looking Edward asks as he walks up to the apartment with his bags.

"I was just handing Bella the court ordered paternity test. If you're going to make all these commitments you at least should know if it's really your child or not." Leah hands him the envelope.

Edward walks into the apartment. "Come in Leah-" he invites her in.

"I don't want her in here, Edward. I will not be insulted in my own home," Bella states firmly.

"I don't want to do this outside!" Edward says angrily.

"Your home? Funny, it's your home when my brother purchased this place and even paid that new car of yours." Leah tries to follow him inside, but Bella blocks her way.

Edward looks at the two women, hurt that he's in the middle. He loves them both so much, Leah, his sister who sacrificed everything for him. Bella, the love of his life who is carrying his child.

How can he choose between them?

"Bella, it'll only be a few minutes. Please?" Edward pleads with her.

Bella turns around and goes to sit on the couch. "It only took her a few minutes to call your child a bastard, twice."

Edward sighs, looking at his sister. "Damn it! Leah!" He slams the door behind her, causing her to flinch.

"Excuse me if I need proof! You just expect me to take her word for it. To let her and that child live off Mom and Dad's hard earned money?" She throws her hands in the air. "This is a court order for a paternity test. She has thirty days to do either an amniocentesis or a non-invasive prenatal paternity test," Leah says, motioning to the envelope.

"What happens after thirty-days?" Edward asks, opening up the envelope and reading it over.

"I freeze your funds, all of them. As executor of the estate, I am within my rights to freeze your funds

Bella stands, rushing up to Leah. "You can kiss my ass, Leah. I don't need your parents' money to raise my baby!"

"If we do the paternity test, will you stop trying to come between Bella and me and just accept Bella and the baby?" Edward asks in desperation.

Bella turns to him with her mouth agape.

"Yes. If the baby is yours I will gladly welcome it with open arms," Leah says smoothly.

"I'm not fucking doing it, so if you agree with her then leave with her." Bella turns away, marching out of the room.

"Bella!" Edward calls after her.

"Only a person with something to hide would refuse the test, Edward," Leah says, staring at him. "I don't' want to do this to you, but honestly I owe it to Mom and Dad to look out for you when you won't look out for yourself."

"Leah, I'm thankful for all you've done, but I don't need you to look out for me anymore. I don't need a paternity test, but if it will make you stop acting this way toward Bella, then I'll have her do it. But once it's done, you no longer will have the power over my money. I'm of age. I should've signed the papers on my birthday, but I've just been too pre-occupied." Edward scrubs his hands over his weary face, wanting nothing more than to relax and be with Bella.

"I don't think it's wise to make decisions about your money while she has her claws in you-" Leah begins to say.

"Really, because the way I see it, you're the only one using my money against me. You're the one acting like a cruel bitch," he yells, having enough of her behavior.

"Bitch? Bitch? Is this the payment I get for all I've done? When Mom and Dad died, I gave up everything for you. I did it so you wouldn't know what it was like to leave your home, to be alone, so you wouldn't end up in foster care or worse, on the streets! Is this what my sacrifice deserves, being called a bitch by my own brother?" She cries into her hands.

"Leah," he says in defeat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that, I'm just really fucking tired and I come home to this." He holds up the envelope.

"Fine. If she has nothing to hide, then there shouldn't be a problem. Please, Edward, don't let her come between us, and that's what she's doing." Leah walks to the door and lets herself out.

"Ughhhh!" Edward screams, frustrated about the situation he now finds himself in.

Walking through the apartment, he enters their room to find Bella on the bed crying.

"Bella, if we do it, she'll stop all of this nonsense." He sits on the bed beside her.

"No. I'm not doing it. I don't want or need your parents' money. You need it, I know you do. You like living a certain way, but I can take it or leave it. I didn't need my own mother's money and I damn sure don't need your parents'." Bella sits up on the bed. "You need to decide if you want her or us in your life-"

"Baby, come on. She's my sister; she raised me after our parents were killed by a drunk driver. She gave up her life, her job, everything," he says, pleading with her.

"She did what she was supposed to fucking do! What your parents would've wanted her to do! What any decent human being would do! Was it a great sacrifice taking on a thirteen-year-old at twenty-eight? I'm sure it was, but does she really need to throw it in your face _every fucking day_ of your life?" She stands, rushing around the room grabbing clothes.

"What are you doing? Baby?" He takes her by the hand.

"I'm leaving. I'm done with this sick game your sister feels the need to play with your emotions, and in turn, you're playing with our baby's and mine." She removes her hand from his grasp.

"No. Please don't do this," he begs, wrapping his arms around her. "All we need to do is get the paternity test, and she'll stop all this nonsense. I swear, Bella. I swear."

"No, Edward. I won't do it. If I take this paternity test, I'm basically saying there's a chance my baby isn't yours, and I know without a shadow of a doubt that there is no chance." Bella steps out of his embrace, pressing her hand to her heart, tears in her eyes. "Do you?" she asks, choking on the words.

The doubt that he doesn't trust her is always living in the back of her mind.

"Yes! You know I know this is my child, our child. Bella, please don't do this," he begs, sitting on the edge of the bed defeated.

"I can't do this anymore. That court-ordered paternity test is my last straw," Bella says, shaking her head in disgust.

"I'll go. You stay. The townhouse and the SUV are both paid for and in your name. I'll fix it all, baby. I promise," he states firmly.

"Will you fix it? Will you stand up to Leah's cruelty?" She searches his face.

He looks so tired and beaten, nothing like the sexy, confident man she fell in love with.

"I owe her so much, Bella." He stares up at her with watery eyes.

"I know you do, but I do not, and I refuse to be mistreated by anyone. I love you Edward, but I won't let you ignore your sister's behavior any longer." Tears fall down her face.

Edward stands, taking her in his arms and pressing his lips against her forehead. "I love you." His hand goes to her stomach that only has a slight bulge. "I love you both."

Edward leaves the room and Bella crumbles where she stands.

 **~OI~**

Two-weeks after Bella and his break up over the paternity test, Edward sits in Leah's office standing over her with his arms folded.

It's been a rough two-weeks for him; he isn't sure how he can survive without Bella by his side. He's angry at himself and at the world for how his life has turned out, but most of all he's angry with Leah.

It's a new feeling being upset with his sister. All his life, he easily forgave her because of all she sacrificed for him, but he can't help feeling that Bella may be right.

The things that Leah has said and done have him questioning their relationship daily.

When Leah learned of his break up, she wanted him to move back home, but instead, he moved into a hotel not far from campus. If he's ever going to get Bella back, he needs to stand on his own two feet, and that means creating some space between himself and Leah.

"Edward, sit down, there's no need for you to be upset," Leah says coolly.

"You came to my fucking home with an order for a paternity test, and you insulted the mother of my child! There is a reason for me to be upset! I'm sick of it, Leah! It all ends now!" He slams his closed fist down on her desk causing her to jump.

"What would you have me do? Sit here and allow her to get her claws on our parents' money?" she asks, standing to face him

"It's not about the fucking money! Take it all for all I care. All I care about is Bella and our daughter, and you're interfering with that!" He pauses taking a much-needed breath. "I had a lawyer look over the court order, and he said it's not legal to have your fucking spa buddy do that for you."

Leah's eyes bore into him, her hands on her desk. "Jacob. Is your lawyer Jacob? He told you about Heidi's and my friendship?"

"I did some digging, I'm a journalist, Leah. I know Judge Watson and Heidi are the same person. I also know that if it comes out that she is issuing court orders without probable cause she could lose her license and you could as well." He folds his arms, not wanting to play this angle with her but having no other choice.

Leah chuckles, not believing her ears. "You would do that to me, after everything I've done for you?"

He leans over, staring her in her eyes. "I love you, Leah, and I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I'm going to have a daughter who needs both her mother and father. So the answer is yes."

His daughter.

They learned last week that they are having a girl, a little girl that would be part of him and part of Bella.

Leah stares at him before picking up her cell phone and calling someone. She waits for the person to answer.

"Heidi, darling. I no longer need that paternity test for my brother's girlfriend. Seems as if I was wrong. It would be best if it just goes away and is kept between us, you understand?" Leah pauses. "Wonderful! I'll see you next week for our day at the spa. Bye, darling!"

Ending the call, she places her phone on her desk staring at him coldly.

"Thank you." Edward turns to leave the office.

"Wait." Leah rushes towards him. "Are we all right?" she asks hopefully.

"No, Leah. I can't trust you and the only way that's going to change is if you accept Bella and our child. You need to treat Bella with respect and keep your opinions to yourself," Edward says before leaving the office.

 **~OI~**

Edward enters the townhome with his key hoping that Bella won't be too upset with him for coming over unannounced.

Closing the door behind him, he stops at what he sees. Bella sits on the couch crying; her belly more prominent than it was two weeks ago.

"Baby? What's wrong?" he asks, rushing over to her.

Looking up at him, she tries to wipe her tears away. "Nothing, what are you doing here?"

He pushes her hair back, smiling at her softly. "What's wrong, baby? Tell me," he pleads with her.

She shakes her head, trying to be strong. The truth is, she's missed him so much.

"I know it's been hard, but I went to see Leah today, and she had her friend throw out the court order. Jacob was right," he says, kissing her tear-stained cheeks.

Bella stares at him in awe, not believing that he actually stood up to Leah. "You did?"

"I did. I'll do anything for you and our daughter. I love you both so much, baby, so fucking much," he declares, pulling her onto his lap.

"I love you too." Bella presses her lips against his hungrily.

Two weeks seem like years to her aching soul, pulling him closer, her hands run through his hair.

"Fuck, I need you," he says against her neck.

"God, yes!" she cries when he rubs his thumb over her hard nipple.

They lose themselves in each other, vowing to never let Leah or anything else come between them again.

 **A/N: Leah is a mess! I would slap a beep! At some point I may have cursed out the computer screen! But that's just between you and me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Past**

Leah sits rigidly as Edward signs the papers, signing away a third of his money to his unborn child.

The past few months only hearing about her baby brother from her husband has left Leah bitter and angry at the way things have turned out. She has one person to blame for her brother's betrayal.

Bella Swan.

"I can trust you to file everything?" Edward looks up from signing his name.

"I already agreed to file them and send a copy to Jacob to keep for your records. Really, Edward, you act as if you can't trust me," she asks, hurt by his behavior.

"Can I trust you, Leah? Can my daughter trust you?" he asks, putting the pen down and flexing his fingers.

He hates signing all the fucking estate paperwork. He's been signing papers since he was thirteen.

Leah takes them from Edward and sets them down. The intercom on her desk buzzes.

"Yes?" she says harshly.

"The Uleys are here," the voice says.

"Perfect, please put them in the conference room." Leah stands, staring at Edward. "When is my niece being born? I think Jacob said two weeks?"

Edward is taken back by her sudden change but says nothing of it. "They're inducing her on the twenty-third. The baby is a week overdue." The smile on his face is wide as he thinks of finally meeting his daughter.

"Oh, how exciting," Leah says with fake enthusiasm. "I better go. I have a meeting. I really want us to be okay, Edward."

Walking around the desk, she wraps her arms around Edward. He hugs her back, hoping that they can start over.

Pulling back, he smiles at her. "I do too, Leah. Maybe after the baby is born, we can try."

"Yes, once the baby is born. You'll see, all will be right once the baby is born," she says before leading them out of the office.

 **~OI~**

Bella sits in the hospital bed, chewing on ice chips as everyone fusses around her. The pain has been unbearable, but now that she's been doped up on the epidural, everything is all good.

She looks around the room, taking in her mother and Edward. The two people she loves most in the world. Her mother hasn't left her side since March, opting to leave the business in Phil's capable hands for a month. Katie couldn't get away from her own studies or leave her daughter, Annabella, at such short notice, but checks in regularly by call or text to Edward and Renee.

Edward stands beside her, pushing her sweaty hair off her face. The doctor is coming back to check her, and she hopes she's dilated, but right now she doesn't care. She's feeling good below the waist, and she wants to keep it like that.

"You okay, baby?" he asks, staring at her.

"I feel really good, now," she says, rubbing his two-day-old scruff. "You look really hot with a beard."

He laughs at her, taking her hand and kissing it. "I'll wear one all the time if it makes you happy," he whispers, running his finger down her cheek.

"Hmmm." She hums in contentment, and then her breath catches as she's hit with a contraction.

Once the contraction passes, she again takes his hand. "Are you sure you like the name? Once she's out, we're not changing it."

"I love it. Elsie Esme Cullen-"

"Swan. Elsie Esme Swan," Renee says, interrupting their tender moment. "The baby should have the mother's last name. That was my mistake when Bella was born."

"Absolutely not," Edward says, standing up to stare at her.

"Her mother's last name is Swan because I wasn't smart enough to change her name once Charlie left, but I won't let her make the same mistake I did," she says coldly.

"Mom, we talked about this, her name is Cullen. Now is not the time for this," Bella interjects, breathing heavily after her contraction.

"It is the perfect time. Why should this baby have _his_ last name when his sister doesn't even believe the baby is his?" she asks, staring at him.

"Because she is my daughter and she will have my last name!" he shouts, becoming upset. "I know you're used to controlling men, but you can't control me. Elsie is a Cullen, and that's final!"

"Fine, have it his way Bella, but learn from my mistakes, never give a man too much power!" Renee says, walking out of the room.

"Wow," Edward says, shaking his head.

"You know she's bitter about Charlie leaving, then moving to La Push to be with Sue." Bella tries to calm him down.

"That has shit to do with us. Everyone's fucking issues aren't our issues, Bella, and I'm damn tired of it!" he yells, becoming more and more upset.

"Oh! Oh!" Bella yells as she's hit with a powerful contraction. "Fuck, fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Edward asks, panicked.

"I think it's time," she huffs out, controlling her breathing.

"Shit! I'll get the nurse and your mom! Stay here!" he says, running out of the room.

"Where the hell does he think I'm going?" she asks the empty room, laughing at him.

 **~OI~**

Elsie Esme Cullen is born on April 24, at three o'clock in the afternoon. She weighs seven pounds, thirteen ounces and is twenty-one inches long.

Edward sits on the bed beside Bella, staring at his daughter and the love of his life, his heart overflowing with love. Elsie holds his finger in a tight grip as if she knows she's holding onto her father.

"She's so beautiful, baby," he whispers, bending down to kiss the top of Bella's head.

"She looks just like you." Bella laughs, not believing all the work she did to produce Edwards exact twin.

"She has your lips and your scowl," he teases her.

Bella laughs, looking at her daughter and seeing that she does have her lips and her scowl.

Looking up at Edward, her heart is also overflowing with love, even after everything his sister has tried to do to come between them.

Taking Edward's hand, she pulls him down to her, looking into his eyes. "I love you," she whispers before reaching up and kissing his lips.

They kiss passionately, losing themselves in their happiness. Edward pulls back staring into her eyes.

"I love you, too, so much baby." He wraps one arm around her shoulders, pecking her lips again.

"We did it, Edward." She smiles down at Elsie.

"It was all you, baby. I just helped in the beginning," he teases her.

"You helped an awful lot in Jamaica," she flirts with him.

A knock interrupts the small family, and Edward stands. "Come in."

Jacob enters, holding a bouquet of flowers. "I thought I'd come and see my niece," he says excitedly.

"Come in, Uncle Jay!" Edward gives him a hug and then takes the flowers out of his hands, sitting them by Bella's bed.

"Here she is, Elsie Esme Cullen." Bella presents her daughter to her uncle. "Do you want to hold her?" she asks.

"No, I'll just look. She's so beautiful," he says, smiling down at the bundle.

Renee enters the room. "Where is your wife, Jacob?" she asks, tilting her head as if she is interrogating him.

"She had a meeting. I told her Elsie was born, but I didn't think with the current circumstances that she should come to the hospital." Jacob takes a seat in one of the empty chairs.

Edward takes a seat beside Bella, wrapping his arms around her again. She snuggles into him.

"Yes, definitely not a good idea. I must admit, I do want Leah to meet Elsie, just to see her resemblance to Edward, but Bella doesn't think it's a good idea at all." Renee takes a seat on the other side of Bella's bed, looking at her granddaughter.

"Mom, she doesn't matter. She can't hurt us, and it's obvious who Elsie's father is," Bella says, removing her daughter's pink cap to reveal a head full of red hair.

"Renee, I know you and Bella have no reason to trust my sister, but I believe she's finally come around to accepting Bella and the baby." He looks at Renee. "And even if she hasn't, I love your daughter, and I'm never letting anyone else come between us." He smiles down at Bella.

"Fine, but if she tries anything, I will not be responsible for what I do to her," she says, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him.

Once their visitors are gone, Bella and Edward sit side-by-side staring at their daughter. Their lips brush, and their free hands clasp together, never wanting to let the other one go.

Someone entering the room breaks their small bubble, and they look up to find Leah and a couple entering.

Leah gives both Edward and Bella a calculating smile as she looks over at Elsie in her mother's arms.

"Is that her?" she asks with disgust in her voice.

"Yes, this is your niece. Leah, who are these people?" Edward asks, looking at the man and the woman in the room.

The man is tall and built, with dark hair; his face is hard but softens slightly when he sees Elsie in Bella's arms.

The woman, with her long dark hair and small frame, however, steps closer to the bed, tears streaming down her face, staring at Elsie with all the love in the world. "She's absolutely beautiful." The woman goes to take Elsie from Bella's arms, but Bella turns away, protecting her baby.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asks, looking at the woman.

Edward steps around the bed shielding his family from the couple and his sister. He looks at his sister wide-eyed. "Leah, what the fuck is going on?"

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Uley, they are here for the baby," she says matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asks, not believing his ears.

"I'm talking about the couple that is going to adopt your daughter, Edward. We just need Bella's signature, and it will all be over." Leah takes out a document, and Edward snatches it out of her hands.

His eyes roam the paper, and at the bottom, he sees his own signature.

"What is this? I never signed this!" he says, holding the paper at his sister.

"You did, when you were at my office the other day," she says as if he's an idiot.

Bella holds her daughter close to her chest, tears falling down her face. "Edward, what is she talking about? Is that your signature?" she asks, her voice cracking.

Edward is numb as he stares blankly at his own name. Leah takes the paper out of his hands and walks around him, passing it to Bella.

Bella lets out a gasp seeing the signature at the bottom.

Edward Cullen.

She looks up at Edward, and he's taken back by the hurt and hatred in her eyes. Walking over to the bed, he looks over the paper in his hands, his eyes roaming frantically.

"I never signed this," he says, looking from Bella to Leah. "I would never fucking sign anything like that, Bella."

"Really Edward, how else did I get your signature? You know this is the best thing for the baby. Bella, just sign the papers and she can go home with the Uleys right now." Leah takes out a pen, but is yanked away from Bella by an enraged Edward.

"Get the fuck out!" He drags his sister to the door, opening it and pushing her out. Turning to the Uleys. "You need to fucking go."

"I don't understand," Mrs. Uley cries in her husband's arm.

"She promised us this baby! What is going on here?" Mr. Uley demands.

"This isn't her baby to promise, so get the fuck out, or I will have you escorted out," Edward demands, holding the door open.

"Edward! Stop! This is what's best! Can't you see?" Leah yells, trying to come back into the room.

Edward pushes her away with the palms of his hands. "If you ever come near Bella and our daughter again, Leah, I will make your life hell."

He slams the door, taking a breath to calm himself. Bella sets Elsie in the bassinet and walks to stand behind Edward with the papers in her hands.

Turning around, he comes face to face with Bella.

"This is your signature," she says, her eyes full of hatred.

"I know, but I have no idea how she got it. I swear on my parents' life, baby." He tries to pull her into his embrace, holding her.

"I … I believe you Edward," she says, still visibly shaken by the way that woman looked at Elsie.

Of course she believes him. He would do anything for Elsie, anything for her.

Stepping out of his embrace, she goes and picks up her phone.

"Who are you calling?" he asks, trying to calm himself and wrap his head around what Leah just attempted to do.

"The police." Bella's voice shakes a little as she presses send.

Edward rushes over to her, taking the phone out of her hand and ending the call. "Wait, Bella, let's talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? That woman somehow forged your signature and came in here intending to give away our daughter. What am I waiting for, Edward!" she yells, becoming more and more upset.

"Bella, she's my sister, I can't send her to jail! She's the only family I have," he says without thinking.

"No, she's not, and you need to realize that once and for all." Bella takes a step toward him, her body still aching from giving birth. "What she did was illegal, and I won't let her get away with it this time. She's already gotten away with having her friend issue a court order." Bella takes a seat on the edge of the hospital bed, her body so weak and weary from the past few minutes.

"Bella don't ask me to do this. Please, let's just get some rest, enjoy our daughter, and talk about it more tomorrow when you're released.

She shakes her head, not believing her ears.

"Get out! If you won't press charges against your bitch of a sister, there is nothing more for us to discuss." She stands to her feet to face him.

"She has done everything in her power to prove that this baby is not yours, to come between us, to insult me. Hell, to hurt me and try to hurt my baby! And now she comes in with adoption papers with your signature! Edward, it's your signature that you did not sign! What if I had been here sedated and alone, and they took Elsie! I won't let her get away with it this time. What if she somehow got my signature? That woman is capable of anything." Her body shakes with her anger.

Elsie starts crying, and Bella walks to the plastic bassinet picking up her daughter and protecting her. "You need to leave."

"Bella, please don't do this-"

"Is everything okay in here?" A nurse comes to the door, followed by security.

"No. I want him to leave … Please." Bella's voice chokes on a sob.

"Baby, wait. Don't do this," Edward pleads, trying to go to her and Elsie but the security guard stops him.

"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to go." The guard pulls a fighting Edward out of the room.

Edward calls Bella's name over and over, disturbing the quiet of the hospital. Inside the room, Bella sits on her bed holding her daughter with the adoption papers in her free hand and cries uncontrollably.

She has to be strong now. Leah has left her no choice. Lines need to be drawn. The string that Leah dangles over Edward's head has to be cut ... changes have to be made.

 **A/N: Well there we have it. The reason for Chapter 1. Whew! Alright back to the future next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

_We're back in the future!_

Chapter 8

 **May 2019**

Bella awakes Thursday morning with puffy eyes and an exhausted soul from the previous night. She is so tired of crying over him, she just wants to move on with her life. The best way to do that is not to take the job in New York.

She's been offered the perfect opportunity in a fast track creative program at Anomaly Advertising Agency in New York, to be an Art Director. Victoria, the Creative Director she interned for is now Chief Creative Officer at Anomaly and wants Bella to be a part of her team.

Although, it's a fantastic opportunity, one that she readily accepted two-months ago when Victoria contacted her, especially since Edward was also planning to go to New York and work, but lately, she feels she can't do it anymore. She can't go with him and pretend.

They spoke about their job opportunities during their court-appointed visitations. After the adoption stunt and Edward refusing to press charges against his sister, Bella tried to get full custody of her daughter, but Edward fought, insisting he couldn't put his sister in jail and that Leah needed professional help.

Bella couldn't believe he still stood by her after what she tried to do to their daughter.

He loved Elsie more than his very own life, so the idea that he would let anyone attempt to harm her and get away with it baffled Bella. She would do anything to protect her daughter, even keep her away from her own father if necessary.

Upon entering her daughter's room, Bella finds a smiling Elsie sitting in her crib. The sight of her daughter melts her heart instantly, and she wonders how Leah could do such a thing to her brother and her niece. How could Edward ever forgive her after she walked into that room with the Uleys intent on taking their newborn daughter from them?

These are the thoughts that have plagued Bella every day for a year. Whenever Edward begs for another chance, whenever she stays for his visitation and sees him with their daughter, she thinks that maybe she's wrong to hold Leah's actions against him. Perhaps her mother has influenced her some.

When Renee was called in the middle of the night by a hysterical Bella, the first thing she did was take action and contact her attorney in Seattle.

For months, Edward was not permitted to see Elsie or Bella until he finally took Bella to court for visitation. Renee's lawyers tried to build a case against Leah, but without Edward's testimony or proof she somehow forged his signature, there was no case.

Bella hated that things have gone so badly, and she knows they're only going to get worse after today. This is the day she's going to tell Edward she's taking a job in Seattle instead of New York.

Her mother's attorney is drawing up a new custody agreement, one that will allow Edward to see his daughter on holidays and allow a two-month visitation during the summer.

Bella's heart hurt when she read it, but what else could she do? Leah had driven her to become unpleasant, and sometimes she found herself appalled by her own behavior, but she had to be firm and be able to stand up for herself and for her child. There would be no man to do this for her in the future. She ultimately blamed Edward's ability to forgive his sister for any wrongdoing for their current situation, which consisted of continually fighting and barely speaking to the only man she has ever loved.

The only man she probably will ever love.

Picking up their daughter, her heart aches over the resemblance she has to Edward. The green eyes and auburn hair, identical to his, her button nose, apparently identical to her grandmother, Esme's. Edward showed Bella, a picture of his mother so she could see how much Elsie favored her.

"Hello, my Angel," Bella says, kissing her cheek.

"Da da da," Elsie babbles happily.

An ache runs through Bella as she walks through the apartment, which is cluttered with moving boxes and suitcases.

"Yes, you get to see your daddy today," Bella responds, fighting off tears.

Always tears,

That's how it's been since the day after her daughter was born and Leah came into her room with that poor unassuming couple. It was one thing for Leah to be unkind to her, but to pull in an innocent family whose only hopes were to have a child of their own.

Sometimes, when she closes her eyes, Bella can still see the look of pure love on Mrs. Uley's face when she saw Elsie in Bella's arms.

Bella prepares breakfast, trying to form the words in her head to tell Edward she is leaving for Seattle after graduation. Hopefully, over time, they both will move on from the past year … maybe with someone else. The thought of him with someone else runs through her mind, but the pain she has in her chest over that thought is real as if it is really happening.

Taking a deep breath, she tries to push the hurt she feels away. Of course, he'll eventually move on, to someone who can stomach his sick, twisted sister and the cruel games she plays. Someone who can deal with the fact that she is manipulative and cunning, and was able to forge his signature, and yet he refused to press charges against her.

Putting Elsie's breakfast in front of her, she sits at the table with her daughter, helping to guide the eggs into her mouth.

Her phone pings, and she looks down to see she has an email from Edward. She forgot why he was at her apartment, or his apartment, yesterday.

He is writing the graduation story on her. People on campus think she is amazing because she got pregnant while on scholarship, kept her baby and came back to win the school the NCAA Division Soccer Championship. She just thinks it was hard as hell ... the hardest challenge she's ever had, up until now.

 **~OI~**

Edward sits at his desk in his apartment, typing away. He has half the story written already. He already knew the answers to all of Tyler's questions. They were simple damn questions.

Sending his own inquiries to Bella, he has come up with the perfect story to tell the Graduating Class of 2019 who Bella Swan really is.

His small apartment is messy from all the packing and the scattered baby items from when he has Elsie on Saturdays. Seeing his daughter three times a week takes a daily toll on him. Barely seeing her mother at all crushes his spirit.

Usually, when it's visitation day, Edward shows up at Bella's and is met by Alice, who has been their court-appointed intermediary since his daughter was two-months-old.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, he and Elsie stay at the townhouse, Bella may or may not be there; and even if she is there, she's often not able to look at Edward. On Saturdays, he is allowed to keep her for six hours of the day.

He loves Saturdays. Most of the time they go to the park and play, or go to the zoo, or aquarium, and sometimes he just brings her back to his apartment where they play for hours or watch a movie.

After that dreadful night at the hospital, he tried to see Bella and Elsie every day, but Renee would not budge on allowing him to see them unless he pressed charges against Leah. She spirited Bella and Elsie off to Forks as soon as Elsie was able to fly. That didn't stop Edward; he spent the summer of his junior year in Forks, going to Bella's house every day, trying to plead with her. He was nothing if not faithful to a fault when it came to Elise and Bella.

She wouldn't listen to him, and how can he blame her, really? His sister, who he loves like a mother, betrayed him; tried to give his daughter away, and she is the reason he no longer has the woman he loves. But after all that he can't find it in him to repay her years of sacrifice and care for him by pressing charges against her.

He will never forgive Leah for the loss of his family, but he doesn't want to send his sister to prison. Leah needs professional help, not jail.

Running his fingers through his hair, he exhales, wanting to get on with his life. He knows that once they are in New York away from Leah, away from Renee, that they can start over as a family.

 **~OI~**

Alice Whitlock takes a deep breath before exiting her car. She hates cases like the Swan/Cullen case. Cases where the baby is in the middle between two feuding parents. The problem in this circumstance is only one parent is fighting. The father does whatever the mother wants him to. It is such a sad situation, because Alice can see that they once loved each other very much.

Knocking on the door, she waits only seconds. Bella answers with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Alice. I can't believe this is our last visit with you," Bella says, letting the tiny woman inside.

"I know, I'm going to miss all of you, especially Miss Elsie here!" Alice says, going to the playpen to greet Elsie."

"Well, you have to keep in touch and tell me tales of Jasper and the boys," Bella says.

Alice smiles at the mention of her husband and three sons. "I will, and you have to tell me how things are going for all three of you."

Bella nods and goes to speak, but a knock on the door stops her.

Alice gives her a sad smile. "Are you ready? I think you should tell him after the visit. Let him enjoy his time with Elsie."

"Sure, whatever you think is best," Bella agrees and watches as Alice opens her door.

"Hi, Edward, how are you doing today?" Alice asks a tired looking Edward.

Bella eyes drink him in hungrily, noticing his appearance. He only looks like that when he's working on a story.

"Alice, how are you?" Edward asks, walking into the townhouse. "Bella," he says, giving her a small smile.

"Da!" Elsie calls out, jumping up and down.

His eyes light up when he sees his daughter. "There she is!" he says, rushing to the playpen and picking her up into his arms.

He throws her up in the air, causing her to giggle when he catches her, and covers her face with kisses. "How you doing today, Princess?" he asks as Elsie takes him by the face and gives him slobbery smooches on his chin.

Bella watches Edward and Elsie together, her heart aching for the family they could all be if there had been no betrayal.

She doesn't know how to get over the hurt she feels or if she ever can, but when she sees him with their daughter, she wants to forget it all. Forget Leah, the adoption papers, the paternity test.

"I'll be back shortly. I'm going to go return some books to the library. Edward, there's something we need to discuss before you go," Bella says, giving him a teary smile. "She ate about an hour ago; she has some homemade sweet potatoes and a bottle in the fridge." Her words are hurried as she practically runs out the door.

Edward takes a seat on the floor, playing with his daughter as Alice stands. "Well, I'm going to go run some errands, I'll be back before Bella returns."

"What does she want to talk to me about?" Edward asks hopefully.

"You know I can't discuss it with you." Alice shakes her head.

"I was hoping I would catch you in a moment of weakness with this being your last time with us." He turns Elsie around to face her. "Besides how can you deny that face?"

Alice laughs, shaking her head but also feeling sad for what's to come for the father and daughter.

Once alone, Edward starts preparing Elsie's bag for a trip to the park. He loves watching her little face light up when she's on the baby swings, or when he helps her slide down the small slide.

Cleaning out the diaper bag, he pulls out a printed out email. Glancing down, he sees it's from an advertising agency in Seattle.

He pauses, not wanting to read it but not being able to help himself. His eyes sweep over the paper, not believing what he's seeing.

She's taking a job in Seattle and taking his daughter with her.

Not wanting to be upset in front Elsie, he continues on with their plans, walking to the park and spending their time together happily. They return to the townhouse, and he gives Elsie a bath and her dinner.

By the time Bella and Alice return, Elsie is asleep in her room, and Edward sits on the couch with the print out of the email in his hand.

Bella stops when she sees the piece of paper he is holding.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? You're moving to Seattle?" he asks, trying to control his anger.

"Yes, after graduation. My mom's lawyer is drawing up new custody papers-"

"No, absolutely fucking not, Bella!" he yells, shocking her. "We both agreed on New York, and now you want to move to Seattle. Why? Is it your mother? I see she's calling the shots again!" he snarls angrily.

"It's not her decision," Bella says, glaring at him.

"You give me this high and mighty shit that Leah controls me and yet here you are doing exactly what your mother wants!" All I ever hear about is _the Plan, the Plan_ ... Well, now she is getting her plan! She controls you, too!" He raises his hand in exasperation.

"My mother would never try to give our daughter away, she would never fake my signature the way your sister did!" She wipes angrily at her tears.

"Tell me, when am I going to have to stop paying for that? When are you going to stop punishing me because of Leah?" he asks desperately. "I don't' talk to her, I don't have anything to do with her because I'm hurt and fucking betrayed, too, Bella, but all you want me to do is put my sister who raised me in jail."

Bella rushes towards him. "She deserves to go to jail, Edward! She tried to give our daughter away, and you just let her get away with it." Bella sobs uncontrollably.

"Let's all calm down and think about Elsie in the next room," Alice says. "Can we all sit down?" she asks, waiting patiently.

Bella sits, and Edward takes the seat across from her.

Edward takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I didn't let her get away with anything, Bella. I think she needs serious help, and she's seeing a therapist, but none of it matters to me because I have Elsie and she's safe, and with us, we have a restraining order against Leah ... but now you want to take her away from me. Why am I the one being punished?" he asks, tears streaming down his face.

"You're not being punished but you should've pressed charges against her," Bella chokes out. "I can't do this anymore -" she cries.

"Why can't we?" He rushes over to her, getting down on his knees. "I love you, Bella, I'll always love you. Please don't do this. Don't take our daughter away from me, please, baby," he begs her.

Bella takes her hands out of his. "I think it will be good for Elsie and me to be close to my mom, and I'll have Katie in Seattle," she says, trying to convince herself.

"But she won't have her father. She won't have me," he says, standing. "I don't want to fight with you, Bella, I'm tired of fighting, but I can't allow you to just take Elsie away from me and do nothing. I can't keep paying for what Leah did. I won't do it anymore." He looks down at the woman he loves.

She's so angry and broken all because of his sister. "This isn't you, Bella. This angry, bitter woman, it's not you."

Edward leaves the room, going to say goodbye to his daughter. He watches her sleeping so peacefully and bends down to run his fingers through her hair.

Walking out of the room, he strolls pass a sobbing Bella without saying a word.

Bella falls even more apart when the front door closes behind Edward.

He's right. She has become bitter in some ways. So mad at Leah for what she did and angry at Edward, although he doesn't and could never control his sister's actions.

Now she could lose him forever and possibly lose her daughter if he fights for custody.

They've already lost so much time together. A year of their lives because of Leah's hatred.

"Bella, are you all right?" Alice asks, taking some tissues from the end table to hand to Bella.

"I'm fine," Bella says, wiping her face.

"Are you sure?" Alice asks once more, not wanting to leave her alone if she's not okay.

"Yes. Thank you so much for everything, Alice." Bella stands, escorting Alice to the door.

The two women hug, and Alice gives her a smile. "Do what's right for Elsie, Bella. Not anyone else, not you, not Edward, not your mother, but for her. She deserves to always have the adults in her life put her first."

 **~OI~**

Edward reads over his article for the third time before he sends it off to Tanya and Mr. Banner. Once that's done, he reads over the material his lawyer, Jason, sent him.

He's tired, and he doesn't want to take Bella or Elsie through a court battle, but he doesn't feel as though she's giving him any other choice. He doesn't want a plane ride between him and his daughter.

With graduation on Sunday, he knows he doesn't have much time left and needs to make a decision. He could file a PSO, Prohibited Steps Order, which wouldn't allow Bella to take Elsie out of California, or he can change his own plans and follow them to Washington.

The only problem Edward sees with that plan, is him. He's what Bella needs to escape. He'll gladly disappear if it'd give Bella peace, but he can't leave his daughter.

Having lost his parents at a young age, he would never purposely be away from Elsie.

His front door buzzer ring and someone starts knocking as well.

He rushes to the door, finding Jacob on the other side. Letting his brother in, Jacob rushes past him.

"Jay, what's going on?" Edward asks, taking note of his brother-in-law's disheveled appearance.

"I found something at the house," he says, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a rolled up document.

He passes it to Edward, and Edward unfolds it, his eyes roaming the paper.

His heart stops and tears come to his eyes when he sees his signature taped on a document so perfectly that when you copied it, you would never see any evidence of the tape. The adoption papers Leah had in her possession.

He sits on the couch, unable to breathe.

He has always known Leah faked his signature, but seeing the evidence with his own eyes guts him as if she had put a knife in his heart.

"Fuck!" Edward yells out, the tears falling. "Why did you give this to me, Jay?" he asks, holding the paper up as if it were a deadly virus.

"I thought you should know the truth about your sister. You deserve to know, Edward." Jacob sits down beside him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asks defeated.

"I don't know. We can burn it if you want and never speak of it again." Jacob waves his hand in the direction of the paper.

Edward thinks about it for a second, but he knows what the right thing to do is.

What he must do.

Bella was right.

She was always right.

 **~OI~**

She did it! She graduated.

After the last two years she's had, she didn't think this day would come, but it has.

Bella stands around the football stadium with the rest of the graduates, looking around anxiously for Edward, unable to reach him. She takes out her phone, sending him a text.

As she stands, she notices students with the school newspaper in their hands.

Her ex-roommate and friend, Jessica, rushes up to her holding the paper. "OMG, have you read this? It's like a modern-day love-letter to you," Jessica says, practically bouncing.

Bella rolls her eyes at the easily excitable, short, brown-haired girl. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

"God, Bella, you're so clueless! Read this!" Jessica shoves the paper in her face.

Taking the paper in her hand, Bella's eyes go wide at the title.

" **Bella Swan: Mother, Athlete, Champion, Love of My Life."  
By Edward Cullen**.

Tears fall as she reads the words written so wonderfully by Edward.

 _"The MVP of the 2018 NCAA Championship game last December, Bella Swan, graduates today after overcoming a surprise pregnancy, nearly losing her scholarship, and leading Stanford's Women's Soccer Team to a 3 – 2 National Championship over UCLA._

 _She graduates today_ _magna cum laude with a G.P.A of 3.9, with her one-year-old daughter, Elsie Cullen, in the stands cheering her on._

 _Bella Swan has handled every obstacle she has faced with amazing strength, determination, and dignity. I am proud my daughter has such an incredible woman as a role model and a mother."_

Bella continues to read her eyes drinking up every word.

 _"Bella, I want you to know I am hopelessly in love with you for all you have accomplished, for the woman you are, and for being the mother you are to our child. I know I haven't proven myself worthy of you, but I will do all that is in my power to change that, to show you I would do anything for you and our daughter. You, Bella Swan, were not only the MVP of the 2018 NCAA Championship last December, but you are the MVP of mine and Elsie's heart, always, and we are so proud of you and all that you have accomplished these past two years in order to graduate at the top of your class."_

Bella rushes through the crowd in search of her mother and daughter. Once she finds them, she takes Elsie. "Mom, we'll meet you later. I have to find Edward."

"But what about dinner? Coach is meeting us, we have a reservation-"

"Move it or cancel it. I have to find him!" Bella says, walking away.

 **~OI~**

Edward sits on his couch, nursing a beer, not believing the last forty-eight hours. His sister, the woman who raised him since he was thirteen years old, was charged with Adoption Fraud and Falsifying documents.

He feels lost, betrayed, but most of all he knows it was the right thing to do.

For Elsie.

For Bella.

For their family.

His phone pings for what seems the thousandth time.

Looking down, he sees he has several missed calls and texts from Bella as well as an email from Banner.

Taking his beer to the kitchen, he pours it out. He needs to go see his daughter off and figure out what he'll do about Seattle once he's in New York.

Jacob will stand by Leah, although it's because of him that she is now out on bail and under house arrest. Edward knew how hard it was for the man to present him with the papers that could probably send his wife away. He faced the same dilemma since she was his sister.

Everyone is in agreement that in lieu of actual prison time, Leah may spend some time in a psych hospital based on the findings of court-appointed doctors. However, it is out of Edward's hands now.

A bang on his door takes him out of his thoughts and at first he wants to ignore it.

"Edward!" Bella yells, banging again. "I saw your car."

Rushing to the door, he opens it to find Bella still in her graduation gown, Elsie in her arms.

"Da!" she says, reaching for him.

"Hey!" He takes Elsie from her and moves aside letting her in. "I'm glad you're here, I have something to tell you."

Edward sits Elsie on the floor and goes to bring a few toys to her.

"Where have you been?" Bella asks, looking at his disheveled appearance. "You missed graduation."

"So much has happened, Bella. You were right, I just couldn't see past Leah's sacrifice or betray my parents by turning her in, but I see now I was betraying you, betraying Elsie, by doing nothing and hoping Leah would get help." He watches Elsie as she plays with her toys.

Bella looks at him shocked. "What changed your mind?" she asks, not expecting him to turn on Leah.

"Jacob came by Friday. It's why I missed graduation," he says, staring into her eyes. "He found the original adoption papers with my signature taped on-"

"Oh!" She grips her heart not believing what she's hearing. For a year she's wanted proof of Leah's guilt, and now they have it. "What did you do?" she asks, not sure if she wants to know the answer.

"I called my lawyer, and I took it to the police. She was arrested and is being charged with Adoption Fraud and Falsifying documents." His voice is void of emotion as he takes her by the hands.

Bella's grip on his fingers is near painful as her heart beats out of her chest. "I know it wasn't easy for you to do, but I believe she should pay for what she did, Edward. If one little thing had been different that night we could've lost Elsie," she says, tears falling down her face.

Edward sobs, his head hanging. "I know. I was blinded by a false sense of loyalty."

Bella nods her head. "I was blinded by hate. I couldn't see past my hatred of Leah for all she has done to us." She places her hand on his cheek, tears falling down both their faces. "I read your story…"

"I may have mentioned how much I love and admire you," he teases.

Bella jumps into his arms, wrapping her arms around him. "Edward …" She sobs into his chest. His arms wrap around her, and he buries his head in her hair, inhaling her scent and becoming instantly calmed.

Bella pulls back to look at him. He wipes her tears away with his thumb, smiling softly at her, his heart overflowing with so much love … and hope.

"I'm … I'm so sorry about everything. I've been so angry about Leah, but that's not an excuse to keep you away from Elsie and move to Seattle. I don't know what happened ... I became someone I don't even like."

She takes a deep breath. "I love you, Edward. I don't want to be without you. I don't want our daughter to be without you for another second."

"Oh God, baby!" He pulls her to him, squeezing her as if she is his very lifeline

"I love you too. It doesn't matter where I go from here as long as I have you. If you want to go to Seattle, I'll go, Bella." One of his hands cups her face. "It doesn't matter. From here on out we face it all, together, as a family."

"Together," she says as he pulls her into him pressing his lips against hers.

They kiss slowly, enjoying the feel of each other after being apart for a year. His fingers grip the back of her neck as hers run through his hair. They lose themselves, forgetting that they have an audience until Elsie makes herself known.

"Da!" Elsie yells, standing up while holding onto the couch.

Parting, Edward and Bella laugh as Edward picks up their daughter and holds her in between them, their smiles wide as they prepare to face the future together ... no matter how uncertain it may be.

 **A/N: Well dats it! A little more angsty than my usual! But here they are at the end of it all, together! Thanks for coming on this ride with me! We have an Epi up next!**


	9. Epilogue

_Well here we go! Let's see these kids happy!_

 _DeJean, I hope you enjoyed this little tale as much as I did! Thanks for the prompts!_

 **Five Years Later**

Edward exits Uber, tired and weary from his International flight. Looking up at the brownstone, he smiles from the sight of the toys in the yard. Walking through the gate, he dodges balls, tricycles, and dolls all freshly thrown in his path.

Once he's in the front door, he hears his daughter's laughter and blissful chatter. Joy fills him knowing his house is a place filled with happiness. There was a time where he would've never thought he would be so happy, again.

The last few years weren't easy for Edward and Bella by any means, especially with Leah sentenced to three-years in a mental facility, along with being disbarred from practicing law. Once those charges were known, they also learned that the Uleys were suing her for emotional damages. She kept that information hidden from Jacob as she tried to liquefy their assets.

Most of their parents' property had been left to Edward, so his childhood home and the brownstone in Brooklyn were safe.

The first year after they left Stanford was hard juggling family and career in New York. Tia and Charlotte had helped tremendously, always willing to babysit _'their niece_.' They also made new friends, Elsie being the popular one no matter where they went; they soon found themselves in a small group of parents that depended on each other.

They also started going to couples therapy; something they should've done after the adoption incident. There was still so much pain left from what Leah had done to their relationship, and the only way to go forward was to heal.

Three years after their trip to Jamaica, Edward whisked Bella off once again, but this time to Paris, while Elsie spent two-weeks with her gammy, Renee.

They toured the city like they did New York that first summer, making love throughout the day and well into the evening. He proposed to her under the night sky of Paris, and when she said 'YES' it was as if all was right in his world again.

They had a small ceremony six-months later, opting for a destination wedding in Hawaii to escape the New York winter. Elsie was their flower girl being escorted by her grandmother. Jacob was his best man, their bond never breaking, despite what Leah had done. Garrett, Katie's boyfriend, stood up as his only groomsman. The two had become close that week in Forks and remained friends.

Bella wore a beautiful gown that blew in the wind, her long hair flowing down her shoulders. Katie was her maid of honor, and Jessica was her bridesmaid.

Their small guest list consisted of Coach Rose, and her husband, Emmett, Alice and Jasper Whitlock, Tia and Charlotte, Edward's new close work friends, Seth, James, and Mike. Bella's boss, Victoria. The two had become friends from working so close together.

Edward's heart did ache from not having Leah there, but Jacob had always been family to him, so he did have family present. Although, after the graduation article and Edward presenting evidence against Leah, Renee readily claimed him as her son.

"I'm home!"

Elsie runs to him, jumping into his arms, a wide smile on her four-year-old face.

"Daddy! You're back! You've been gone forever!" She says gripping Edward's leg tightly.

Picking her up, he laughs. "Forever? I thought it was only three weeks?" he asks, glad to be home.

"Three-weeks feels like forever!" she pouts as he sits her down gently.

Bella enters the room, a laugh on her lips at the two of them. Her six-months-pregnant belly is large and prominent, nothing like when she carried Elsie.

"I agree, three-weeks feels like forever," she says wrapping her arms around his waist.

Edward takes her by the nape pressing his lips to hers hungrily. Bella pulls him closer wanting him.

"Don't forget little eyes are watching!" Renee calls out, staring at the two. "That's why you two are the way you are now. I really thought we all had a ten-year plan," Renee says, shaking her head.

"Why is your mother here?"" he whispers in Bella's ear, ignoring her ten-year plan comment.

When they first moved to New York, Renee tried to submit a detailed, ten-year plan to Edward ... he ignored it.

"Edward! When did you get home?" Phil asks coming from the garden apartment that now serves as Edward's office and man cave.

Edward's eyes narrow at his wife, and she shakes his head. "He needed an escape," she says in a whisper.

"Phil! Nice to see you. You didn't touch anything did you?" Edward asks, giving Phil a man hug.

"I may have rearranged all of your articles," Phil jokes.

"Daddy! Guess what? Gammy and Uncle Phil are getting married! I gets to be the flower girl! And Mommy is the honor and you're going to give her away! But I hope we get her back because I love her!" Elsie says excitedly jumping up and down.

"Of course you get me back, munchkin. Your daddy will not really give me away. That's just what it's called." Renee hugs her granddaughter, kissing the top of her head.

Edward looks at his wife looking around the room. "Wow! I see a lot has happened in three weeks." Edward walks over, kissing Renee on the cheek.

"Phil, asked Mom to marry him and she said yes, shocking the hell out of me," Bella says smiling.

"I figured it was time to put him out of his misery." Renee pats Phil's knee, giving him doe eyes.

"It only took nearly twenty years." Phil kisses her cheek.

"Yes, well you know I've been planning, Edward," Renee says.

"Of course, you have," Edward says, before kissing his wife's neck.

"I would like it very much if you gave me away," Renee says coolly.

He and Renee has become quite close over the years. They were more like bickering friends than mother and son, but it works for them.

'I would be honored, Renee." Edward smiles at her.

"Good. That's settled. Edward, can you please tell Bella that she shouldn't work so hard." Renee gives him a hard stare.

Bella had become one of the top Creative Art Directors in New York City, becoming Creative Director over multiple accounts at Anomaly Advertising working beside Victoria.

"Mom, it's advertising, it's an insane business and Victoria is on her honeymoon with James. Once she returns, my load will become increasingly smaller since I have to prepare for this little one. " Bella says rubbing her stomach.

Edward kisses her ear, his hand joining hers. He is unable to keep his hands off her.

"Fine, I'll leave it alone; for now." Renee claps her hands. "Munchkin, go get a jacket so Uncle Phil and I can take you to the park, and afterward we'll go back to Gammy's apartment and get pizza." Renee stands, giving a touchy-feely Bella and Edward a pointed look.

"Yay! Pizza!" Elsie runs out of the room to get a jacket.

Renee purchased a small apartment not far from them, wanting her own space close to Edward and Bella for when she visits.

"Thanks, Mom," Bella says, grateful that she's going to get some alone time with her husband after being apart for three weeks.

She hated when he was sent away on long assignments. Edward had worked his way up from the Lifestyle Department to World News in two years.

"I'm ready!" Elsie yells, coming back into the room.

Edward laughs at his always-entertaining daughter. Bella stands, making sure Elsie's jacket is on correctly.

"Okay, Daddy, be here when I get back," Elsie commands, her green eyes locking with his own.

"Yes, ma'am!" He gives her a two-finger salute, watching her leave happily holding Renee and Phil's hands.

Once alone, Edward turns to his wife kissing her passionately. His hands greedily roaming her body. "I missed you so damn much, baby," he whispers huskily.

"Me too, I need you so bad Edward," Bella says, pulling away to lead him up the stairs.

His phone pings and he pulls it out. "Jacob wants to bring Vanessa by when they are in town next week," he says once they reach the landing and walk into their bedroom.

"How do you feel about that? How is Leah going to feel about that?" Bella asks, knowing his sister wouldn't take the news of her ex-husband's new girlfriend being allowed to see her brother, while she still is not.

Although Edward has started some communication with Leah this past year, he still refuses to see her, and Bella absolutely refuses to have anything to do with her. She does, however, support Edward in all his decisions where his sister is concerned.

"I want Jay happy, and he wasn't happy with Leah. He just stuck around trying to be loyal." He removes his shirt looking at her as she now stands in a cotton bra and panty set. "Enough talk about them, come here sexy momma," he jokes crooking a finger at her.

"I like bossy Edward," she teases, walking over to him.

"I know you do, baby," he says before he pulls her closer, pressing his lips against hers.

They lose themselves in each other, deliriously happy that they fought through their shaky past and now have a secure future ahead of them ... together.

 **A/N: I had a team on this!** **EnchantedbyTwilight** **, inspired me by reading the first five hundred and saying it was a good start!** **Snoopylove60, pre-read a few chapters and let me bounce ideas off her, she cheered me on through out, and she really is just the best reader a girl can have.** **Fyrebyrd is my right hand without her I would be lost, she brainstorms with me and pre-reads and pushes me to write and stay on course. Sunflower Fran is my backbone and without her I'd be an absolute mess, she's my beta and she corrected these chapters like a boss! Down to the last days! She may have argued with me a little over Leah and Bella!**

 **Thanks to all you wonderful readers, who sticks with me through every story and for anyone new … Welcome to the party MOFO! I love you all so much and now I have to get back to Killa & Bee before one or both of them go crazy on me! Love you! Mean it!**


End file.
